<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crowned by the devil by honey (girlathestars)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449065">Crowned by the devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlathestars/pseuds/honey'>honey (girlathestars)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Awesome Phasma, Blood and Injury, Bounty Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lesbian Phasma, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Alternating, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Phasma Ships It, Porn With Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlathestars/pseuds/honey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren needed an Empress. However, he couldn't content himself with little, he wanted the best woman in the galaxy by his side. Therefore, he and his Order designed an experiment for the candidates to prove their value. At first, they would fight to survive, those who managed to live, would have a much more difficult task to deal with.<br/>They would have to seduce Kylo Ren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Reader, Kylo Ren &amp; You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched the young woman struggle amused. Ren knew he had to choose y/n for his little experiment the very second the story of her life met his ears. Watching the young woman in action was a completely different kind of turn on, she ran through the sand, and he could feel the pain radiating from her small body each time her left foot touched the ground, which still didn’t slow her down. Just like her legs, her gun didn’t stop, red shots were constantly flying in the direction of his troopers. She was the right woman to fight for a chance to rule the galaxy by his side, the mere thought of them together made his crotch too tight.</p>
<p>Despite how arousing the view was, he needed her to be caught. She was going to fight her way to his bed and to his empire in a game planned to select his Empress.</p>
<p>“Lower the ramp. Since you all are incompetents and can’t even capture this girl by yourselves, I’ll be the one to do it” the modified voice reverberated in the ship, causing fear to run in the veins of his subordinates.</p>
<p>“Y-yes, Supreme Leader” one of the pathetic workers answered lowering the ramp.</p>
<p>As Kylo stepped in the warm ground the amount of blood flowing down to his cock increased, he could sense her fear coming in waves ever since she looked back and caught the sight of his mask, even though she kept her face and e/c eyes from expressing emotion. It wasn’t long before she stopped running accepting her fate, not for once taking her eyes off the tall masked man dressed in black clothes towering her figure. The last thing she saw was a black glove covering her face as her captor whispered “Sleep”.  </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>It had been a difficult day, she had fought with an especially hard target that knew his ways with a knife, her left leg still throbbed with every single step. The young bounty hunter knew it wouldn’t be an easy task as she read the man’s file, he was a blond middle aged ex-general whom deserted the First Order, but the amount of credits offered for his head were too good to ignore. She found him at a shop looking for ship parts, despite his large clothes and the hood on top of his blond hair the girl managed to recognize him, she had been doing this kind of thing for too long. She followed him through the desert with a secure distance to avoid being spotted, and the plan had worked until they finally reached his ship. It was a dumb move and she couldn’t believe her foolishness, as soon as she stepped into the ramp an awfully loud sound filled her ears. It didn’t take long for the man to be on top of her, he managed to surprise her and used the advantage to stab her leg.</p>
<p>The blond one obviously could put up a fight, it took a long time before she could finally disarm the man and pin his body onto the cool surface of the ship. As soon as she did it, y/n slit his throat, feeling his warm viscous blood splashing on her face staining her black shirt and coloring her h/c hair red. The woman stood there for a minute, scanning her own body to see the extension of her injuries, besides the sharp pain on her left leg, nothing seemed to be broken. In order to stop the bleeding she ripped a part of his clothes using it as a sort of tourniquet. Tapping into the anger burning on her insides, she managed to lift his body and carry it to the closest First Order military post.</p>
<p>As soon she received her credits, she started to make her way to nearest tavern possible, only alcohol would be able to make this awful day and pain go away. Sure she had worst, not only during her bounty hunters day, her whole life had been a collection of abuse, her scarred body now covered in ink was all the proof she needed. That’s why she didn’t think twice about making a little detour before going home to handle her bloody wound. Walking to the tavern was painful, the adrenaline rush from the fight had finally started to die down and the ache started to be more present. Stepping into that shitty bar she could see some familiar faces with their asses on the wood bar stools that looked like were going to break taking them down; they were all looking back at her. The woman knew she was some kind of legend in Tatooine after what she did to her captors and the fact that her body was covered in blood didn’t help either. Ignoring the looks full of fear and curiosity she sat at a table letting her leg rest for the first time since the knife broke her skins resistance. A wave of relief hit her instantly and it only increased when a strong liquor was settled in front of her by a green waitress. When the drink hit her throat, the usual burning sensation masked the unstoppable ache agonizing her. It felt like something was finally going to work out for her on that ridiculous day.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before she found out how wrong she was, as soon as the cup found his way back to the table and her tattooed hand let go of it’s hold on the recipient to clean some of the liquid that spilled from her lips, two Stormtroopers entered the tavern.</p>
<p> “We are looking for Y/N L/N, where is she?” the first one said as he entered the tavern with his blaster in hand inspecting the regulars. Quickly, everyone was turning to face her. Feeling adrenaline starting to pump through her veins once again numbing the pain, she stood giving a dramatic bow. “What can I do for you today, gentleman?” she asked, voice dripping with irony and with a smirk on her face. “You are coming with us.” The second trooper said closing the distance between them.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so boys” before there was an answer, her blast was in her hand and the two troopers were lying dead on the ground with smoke coming out of their chests. She didn’t wait to see the outcome of her actions, before anyone could even react to the scene going on in front of them the girl was out the back door. Her leg was struggling to keep the pace, but as soon as she left the tavern, she realized that it was impossible to stop running. There were tons of troopers standing outside and a huge First Order ship flying at the sky. Soon enough they were chasing her body through the sand.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You woke up in a completely different place, what was going to happen to you?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Consciousness hit you like a bullet, your head ached from the inside out, like your brain was asking for help. It took a couple of minutes for you to have the strength needed to open your eyes, the moment you did, you finally noticed your surroundings. Your home was sand colored - like the entire planet that it was built on -, this room was grey, impeccably niet. The bed your body rested in was impossibly soft, unlike your old hard mattress laying on the ground of your place in Tatooine. Where the fuck were you?</p>
<p>Slowly, you started to recall the last moments craved in your memory, the troopers, the masked man and his mechanic voice telling you to sleep. You were captured by the First Order. From pure instinct, you sat, making your head complain from the sudden movement. Taking the white cotton sheets away from your legs, your eyes started to travel down your own figure looking for bruises or anything that your kidnappers might have done to you while you were unconscious. You noticed that the ugly wound made by the blond man wasn’t there anymore, the skin taking its place looking like it was never bruised. Your old clothings were replaced by a silk black dress ending on your knees. Taking your shaking hands to your hair and face you also noticed that his blood wasn’t sticking on features anymore. The thought of someone cleaning, stitching and dressing you up while sleeping haunted you, but you couldn’t give yourself the opportunity to panic, if you wished to get out of wherever they were keeping you, calm and focus were needed.</p>
<p>Counting to ten and taking deep breaths, you got off the bed and started to take a look at the room, looking for any possible escapes - although you doubted that you could fight your way out of the First Order, or even leave this damn place without being spotted -. The room pallet followed the light pattern of its walls and floor, the bed was greyish just like the small nightstand standing next to it, there was a small white wardrobe at the other side and three doors, only one of them was open. Making your way to it, you found a bathroom, bigger than your whole place back in Tatooine, with a bathtub and a shower. Taking a look at the huge mirror standing on a wall in the middle of it, you noticed that your hair was brushed to perfection, your face was the cleanest it had been in quite a while. For the first time, you actually noticed that your dress hugged your natural curves, making them even more accentuated. Your new looks made you seem a little younger and the most beautiful you had ever been.</p>
<p>Getting out of your trance and leaving the bathroom behind, you tried to open the other doors in the room. Your attempts were useless, leaving you with a bitter feeling on your gut. Once again, you were trapped and depending on someone else's wishes.</p>
<p>No matter how hard you tried you simply couldn’t come up with a reason why the First Order wanted you so badly that their kriffing Supreme Leader was there to catch you. Sure, your normal activities weren’t exactly legal, but you didn’t do anything worthy of their attention, you even did jobs for them. You didn’t associate yourself with anyone from the Resistance and you couldn’t care less about their fight to rule the galaxy, you were a nobody to both of them and you made sure of it. All you could do was wait, and so you did it. You sat on the floor with your legs crossed, closed your eyes and started to follow the shape of the moon tattooed in your hand with your index finger, trying to clear your aching head from the anxiety eating you on the inside.</p>
<hr/>
<p>About an hour after you started your relaxation ritual, you heard a hiss coming from the door standing on your right side. Without thinking, you stood up and made your way to it, finding a room twice as large as the one you previously occupied. There was a huge white fluffy couch standing in the middle of the newly found room, but what really caught your attention wasn’t the furniture, it was the amount of people standing in the room. There were five other girls dressed just like you coming in as well, six masked man dressed in black clothes in a corner making you shiver and a red haired man with a rigid posture in a grey outfit looking directly at you with a very unfriendly face. Seeing all of them made your thoughts wander in the worst case scenario, perhaps you were captured to be their sex slave. The idea causing memories from your childhood and teen years to flood your mind, panic starting to cloud your senses as you felt the K insignia burning on your back all over again.</p>
<p>The sound of the maskless man clearing his throat brought you back to reality. You noticed that the other girls were now seated on the couch and they all had their eyes focused on your figure. Fighting your urge to run or to fight, you slowly started to make you way to the couch, sitting as far as possible from the red haired man watching your every move. When your body met the couch the man started to talk, walking from side to side with a composed posture and an unbothered face. “Ladies, you must be wondering what you girls are doing here, although most of you have an idea of what is happening. I’m Armitage Hux, but you should call me general Hux, this man standing there are the Knights of Ren” his voice was suddenly filled with disgust as his hand waved in their direction, making you realise that he didn’t like the Supreme Leader’s boyband. Stopping right in the place he stood before his monologue started, he continued “- They are here to help you through the experiment happening. As you might know by now, the Supreme Leader of the First Order is looking for a wife, or as he calls an “Empress”, and you are the ones chosen to fight for the right to marry him. You’ll prove your value in two very different ways. At first you will have to survive for two days on an arena built for the purpose, the ones who manage to stay alive will have to earn the Supreme Leader’s affection and prove that they can behave as a Empress should, those who not succeed will be sent back to their planets”.</p>
<p>You felt your stomach sink, you were there to “fight” to be a psychopath’s wife? To rule the Galaxy? Who would even consider you for this experiment as Hux called it? You were a nobody, you had no idea how etiquet worked and most importantly, you had no wish to be any of that. For the first time you actually took a look at the women near you, they were all perfect in their own way, and they seemed to really be interested in whatever was happening. This should be easy, you said to yourself, you would survive the arena and then you would be sent back home. Before you could continue to absorb the information thrown at you, Hux’s boring voice started to talk again obligating you to focus on his face. “This room is where you ladies will have your meals and where you can meet and talk to each other if you want to. This is also where we will be meeting for the following two weeks at 0800 hours before you follow to the training center, where the Knights of Ren will help you to develop the skills needed for you survival on the arena. Any questions?” there wasn’t an answer, which seemed to please the man “Great, so I’ll see you in the next cycle”.</p>
<p>With that said he and the creepy masked men left the room, leaving you behind with a restored sense of hope. You would easily get your ass back to Tatooine in less than a month.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We didn't get Kylo in this chapter, but we'll see how the readers relationships fim him, his knights and the other girls will start to develop in the following chapters. <br/>Find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amazingdriverfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Training week starts. Someone makes your past come back to haunt you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beware of the tags, please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>The rest of your cycle went pretty well, contradicting what you had imagined when you connected the dots and figured out that you were kidnaped. The reason for your happiness was the bath you had in that enormous bathtub in your room, it took you a couple of minutes to understand how to work with all of those buttons, but when you finally got the perfect water temperature and scent of bath bomb, you let your body sink into the water, allowing the stress and all the fear you had felt wash away. For a couple of minutes you forgot about your past, that you were there fighting to be the devil’s wife and the only sensation coursing through you was peace. Of course, eventually, the water became cold, even though you were pretty used to cold water since it was all that you had cleaned yourself with during your life, you got out of the tub and put on the comfiest clothes you found in the wardrobe. Finally, you left your quarters to go into the common room and have dinner, you hadn’t noticed that you were starving until that very moment. Entering the room you could see a gorgeous woman with dark skin and long, voluminous black hair, still dressed on the what you were previously using, eating in the sofa, the sight immediately made your stomach come to life making all kind of embarrassing sounds.</p></div><div class=""><p>Her head turned to you quickly and your eyes met her brown eyes in a second. You didn’t really care of what any of the girls thought of you, you knew that you didn’t belong in there, you knew your place, but you also knew what you were capable of, you might not be a “lady”, but that didn’t make you any less than them. Surprising you, she gave you a sweet smile while pointing with her head to a tray of food. Something in her made a shy smile appear on your face while you walked to get your dinner. You weren’t going to eat there but you decided to introduce yourself.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Pleasure to meet you, I’m y/n” you said in a whisper while you walked to your quarters, before your body completely entered it you hear her gentle voice “Aduke Aba”.</p>
<hr/></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Just like ordered by your new boss at 0800 hours you were standing in front of the door that connected your quarters to the common room. While you waited, you decided to take a look around, Aduke was once again sitting on a couch, but this time with the clothes you were all forced to wear during training, a black tank top, with your name printed on it, and leggings with some leather combat boots. The other four girls were spreaded across the room, you could see a tall blonde girl with the greenest eyes you had ever seen talking to a shorter one with brown hair that even in a ponytail still made contact with her ass, looking at their tank tops you found out that their names were Antje and Heide respectively. Before you could continue your scan through the room, the General and the Knights of Ren entered, their sinister energy making every body hair you got stand. Straightening your posture, you watched the six large and tall man make their way to the center of the room standing right behind Hux. His voice, monotonous as ever, filled your ears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great to see that you know how to be on time. In this cycle, you will get to know the Steadfast’s training center, where you will train with you designed knight. Please, follow me”. Without waiting for any kind of reply or acknowledgment from any of you, the red haired man walked passed the six knights and made his way out of the room, soon being followed by the sextet. Quickly, you started to walk, not looking forward to get on the General’s bad side. The ship looked the same everywhere, the hallways were a dark grey color with black floors and they all had an equal light pattern. You couldn’t distinguish any of those halls, you were completely lost. After walking for a couple of minutes the General and the masked men following him finally stopped in, yet another, grey room, this one had it’s differences however. It’s walls were covered in all kind of training weapons, the floor was covered in some kind of mat to soften falls. If you had thought that the common room was big, the training center was a monster, you could fit hundreds of your Tatooine’s home in there. Your thoughts were interrupted once again by Hux. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is the training center the Supreme Leader has spared for your training for the next two weeks. Just like in this cycle, in the following ones we will meet in the common room and walk here, you will have a lunch break at 1200 hours and the training sessions will end at 1600 hours, when they are done you will be escorted back to the room and then you may all engage in whatever activity you find suitable. Are we clear?”. From the absence of sound in the room, you figured that just like you the others answered with a nod. Satisfied, the General made his way out of the center wishing us a nice cycle. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Uncertain of what to do next, you kept yourself at the place you had initially stopped waiting for further instruction. It wasn’t long before one of the masked figures came near you causing you to instinctively take a step back, the scene apparently amused the man since a quick distorced laugh left his mask. “I’m Cardo, I’ll be the one training you. Let’s not waste time, shall we?” he said turning his back to you and making his way to the left corner of the room, where he stopped and faced you. Not wanting to make a fool of yourself, you quickly followed his lead. “We will train hand-to-hand combat, since from what I read in your file you are very good at it” he stated taking his mask off and carefully placing it on the floor, when he turned his face to you again, you almost forgot the questions running through your mind when he had told that there was a file about you. The fact that he was a humanoid shocked you, seeing his big and strong figure made you think he was a monster, now seeing his blue eyes staring at you, confusion invaded your brain. “Your thoughts are really loud” he said with a smirk. If you were the blushing type you would be totally red by now, but keeping your cold faced you just whispered “Whatever” and started to prepare yourself for the training. </p>
</div><div class=""><p>                                                   </p>
<hr/></div><div class="">
  <p>Stars, he was a tough opponent, nothing like you had ever faced before. He was like a kriffing mountain, nothing that you had done made him even flinch, his feets stayed on the same spot no matter what, and you had tried a lot. After two hours of this humiliating session, anger was burning on your insides and you started to perform low tricks, you had aimed for his crotch a couple of times and tried to hit his face as well, yet again, continuing to fail. Your body was sore from the amount of times he had thrown you on the mat, he hadn’t even attacked you, all Cardo had done was defend himself. The mocking smile in his face angered you even more and you were about to burst. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fucking hell, when I finally find a way to hit you I’m gonna kick your fucking ass” you screamed, forgetting that you two weren’t the only ones in the room. Your statement made Cardo laugh so hard that you could see tears starting to appear on his eyes. That was it, you were going to kill him. Taking advantage of his distraction you charged on him, hate filling you up with strength as you kicked him very hard on the crotch. Instantly, he fell in the mat as a sensation of victory filled you up. Cardo’s hand was holding his sore balls and you had finally knocked him down. “Great w-work, y/n. Y-you should use your anger more often” the man said through gritted teeth making you smile. You tried to help him get up, but he didn’t allow you to. The two of you continued in a lighter training this time, Cardo started to teach you positions to pin your enemy to the ground, even if he was bigger and stronger than you. Time went super fast after that, lunch time had came and a droid delivered your food. While you enjoyed the meal, you sat with the knight and talked a little bit about the First Order. He explained his and his brothers - as he called the other knights - function in the organization. By the end of lunch you started to think of Cardo as a decent person. The remaining training went quickly and before you realized you were back at your quarters. After a quick shower and devouring your dinner you were in your soft bed resting your sore body. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rest of your cycles went smoothly, Cardo still triggered anger in you, but now you realized his motives, he had told you that anger was a synonym for power, it was going to make you stronger. It was true, when you bursted on him you were finally able to hit him, and even though he disguised it you could see that he was satisfied with your progress. The two of you would talk during breaks and the knight told you more about where you were, what was expected of you in the following weeks and sometimes he would even tell you about missions that he had went with his brothers. You enjoyed your time with him, even though you would deny it to anyone who asked. You were also closer to Aduke, she was everything that you weren’t, she was sweet, she devoted her life to saving others as a field doctor and she smile too often. You had decided that you wouldn’t kill any of the girls if not provoked, you didn’t want to marry Kylo Ren and you refused to entertain his sadistic ass. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your routine was suddenly changed by the blond girl named Antje. It was your seventh training cycle, and all of the “contestants” were reunited in a circle in the common room eating dinner, you weren’t going to participate, but Aduke had begged you to, and so there you were. You didn’t really engage in any conversation, you just kept your mouth filled with food and your eyes fixated on the floor. You had noticed that Antje wasn’t fond of you for a while, sometimes she would throw you nasty looks and shortly after give you a fake smile pretending that she had never given you any of em’. When she talked to you it should have rang a bell in your head telling you that something was wrong, but you were too tired to care. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, y/n, where did you get all of your tattoos? They are really pretty, but I would never do it to myself, you know?”, you gave a small answer as you got up having enough of the interaction “I got them back on Tatooine, and I guess it’s a good thing that they mark my body not yours”, as you turned your back you hadn’t realized that your pants had fallen a little bit, letting your most hated scar show. It all happened too fast, you heard her voice mocking you “Stars, what is that on your back? A “K”, what are you? Obsessed with Kylo? Or are you his pet?”.</p>
</div><div class=""><p>                                                   </p>
<hr/></div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You had just finished cleaning Kreat’s house, his dinner was already at the set table and you were waiting for him to get home before you could get back to the basement and eat your tiny meal. Like any other day in the 15 years you had lived there, you watched the bald mid-sized man enter through the front door. Immediately, fear kept you still, your legs were still hurting from his last punishment and you didn’t want to upset him. Slowly, his blue eyes bored into yours, a smile painting his face. “Angel, you had no idea of the surprise I have for you tonight”. If you were scared before, now you were terrified, you didn’t expect anything good from him.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Skipping dinner, he guided you to the basement holding your hand, he lighted the fireplace and took a metal thing out of his coat, in the very end of it there was a metallic K. “You see, Angel. I have great plans for your future, you are going to gain us a lot of money” he said. “More than I do at the bar?” you asked - you had been dancing in a Hutt’s bar for money for two years now, since puberty hit you and your body started to develop, Kreat forced you to dance every weekend -. “Yes, angel. But I have to make sure that everyone knows that you are mine, you know?”, you nodded watching as he placed the K on the fire. “What I’m about to do it’s going to hurt just a tiny bit, but you’ll manage, ok angel?” once again you nodded. He instructed you to take your clothes and stand in front of him only with your underwear. Once you were done obeying his command, he took the metal off the fire, the ‘K’ once grey was now a vivid orange. Before you could even process what was happening he gripped you tight, forcing you to stay still, got on his knees and pressed the burning iron on your lower back. The pain that hit you was excruciating, you had genuinely thought you were going to die, but you weren’t so lucky. The scream that escaped your mouth was so loud that it had been heard from miles. Not being able to handle the pain, your brain shut down and it wasn’t long before everything went black. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class=""><p>
    
  </p>
<hr/></div><div class="">
  <p>Before you knew it, you were on top of her, your legs keeping her in place as you pressed your hands to her throat, rage blinding you. You were never able to finish her, soon a stormtrooper was carrying you away from there. After that, everything happened so fast that you hadn’t thought about what you had done until you were standing in front of a very angry General Hux at his office. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you completely out of your mind? I knew that you were a savage, a damn animal, but this was way beyond my expectations. You are going to pay for what you did today, if it was up to me, you would pay with your life -” his barks were suddenly stopped by a deep voice. “That will be all, General. Leave us”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But, Supreme Leader” the red haired men guttered. “Remember your place, Hux, or I’ll do it myself” the man standing behind you spoke once again, causing the General to leave the room. When you turned to him you were surprised by what you saw, instead of the mask that you had seen back in Tatooine, your eyes met a handsome man, his eyes were brown, his dark hair at shoulder length framed his perfect face, he had a prominent beautiful nose, plushy red lips and freckles painting his white skin, but what really caught your attention was the thin scar running down the side of his face. His voice stopped your staring session. “What happened?”. Immediately, images from the incident went through your mind, you didn’t really regret what you had done, but you weren’t exactly yourself while doing it, it was like rage had possessed you. “I see” he stated, reminding you that he could see inside of your brain. “Let me see the scar”, you shook your head, noticing that your hand hadn’t stopped covering the insignia ever since you got to Hux’s office. His deep voice met your ears once again “Please”, your eyes met his and you saw a spark of vulnerability. Before you could stop yourself you turned your back to him letting the hand covering it fall to the sides of your body. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soon, his figured got near you making you shiver, your eyes were already glossy, he would be the third person to touch it despite you, and you didn’t really know why you were letting him do it. Then, you felt his fingers running through it, following the ‘K’ shape with a soft touch and you melt, the tears were finally running down your face. Taking his hand away from your scar, he turned you around gingerly, looking right into your eyes. “I’ll take care of this. Go back to your quarters”.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we finally get to really met Kylo. In the next chapter we will explore the reader's relationship with him and Cardo.<br/>Thank you for kudos and comments, you guys make my day better.<br/>Say hi to me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amazingdriverfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cardo was finally able to cheer you up and Kylo isn't pleased with it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter the POV will alternate between Kylo and the reader.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking up was difficult. Just like the first time you had woken up in this quarters your head was aching, this time from all the crying. Slowly, you started to stretch your muscles, trying to prepare yourself for whatever was coming your way. Getting out of bed was also hard, all you wanted to do was sink into the mattress and pretend that you didn’t exist, but you knew that you couldn’t fuck up any more than you already had. You were decided to make this right, you wanted to leave this damn ship alive. Taking a look at the clock in the nightstand you noticed that your plan was already failing, you were late, it was 0830 hours - Hux was definitely going to kill you -. Getting your shit together, you jumped out of bed and had the quickest shower of your life. Soon you were leaving to the common room. To your surprise, instead of finding a very angry General Hux, you found Cardo lying on the couch maskless humming some kind of melody, automatically a wave of relief spread through your body. “Cardo?” your voice still hasky from sleep filling the space. “Hey there, troublemaker. You look like shit” the knight mocked, head turning your way, blue eyes accessing your figure. “Huh, you sure know how to make a girl feel better” this time your voice seemed more like yourself, a fake confidence starting to show on it. “I know, girls just can’t handle all this” he said, hands traveling down the sides of his body “But, unfortunately, I’m not here to make you feel better. Master Ren sent me to show where we’ll be training from now on and then take you to your new quarters, so get your things and let’s get going”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before you and Cardo were making your way through the pristine monochromatic halls of the Steadfast, this time you were to immerse in your own thoughts to even try to pay attention to where you were, you still didn’t know what Ren had decided to do with you, but you were hoping that the fact that he wanted you to trade quarters ment that you would get to stay alive, you also didn’t know what happened to Antje, but you couldn’t care less, if it was up to you she wouldn’t be breathing anymore. Suddenly, the knight stopped in front of what you recognized as another training facility, this one was smaller, but it still followed the other ones pattern - walls full of training weapons and mats on the ground -, as soon as he opened it you entered, leaving your bag with the small amount of things you had on the floor next to entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will have this room all to ourselves, troublemaker. No one will see you getting your ass kicked” he said with a smile stamped on his pretty face. “Ha ha, Cardo. You are very funny” your unamused tone letting your bad mood evident. Not getting the queue he started to talk again “Someone is not in a good mood, don’t blame you for it. Master told me what happened. I never said this, okay?” you nodded “I’m very proud of you, that bitch had it coming, she had no right to fuck with you like that.” his statement and soft expression making you weak  “-The day we first met, I could sense your distress when you saw me and my brothers, your thoughts were so fucking loud and you projected some images of what had happened to you. I know you have survived hell, the amount of pain you have felt in your hole life? I felt it too, that’s why I chose to train you. You can count on me, troublemaker, I got you”.  His word went straight to your heart, making you feel less lonely, you always had a difficult time connecting with others, and even though you didn’t trust him completely - stars, you didn’t even trust yourself completely -, you really liked him. As a reply you nodded, you were sure that if you opened your mouth you would fall apart. “Let’s train. Today you will try to disarm me” Cardo said making your mood lighter. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kylos insides were burning in jealousy, he went to the training facility she was in - his own training room - to check on her and when he got there all he could hear were y/n’s and his knights laughters. His hands were closed in tight fists and he was seriously considering to kick Cardo’s ass, the young girl was his. She wasn’t supposed to be enjoying her time with Cardo like this. Sure, a small part of him was glad that she was in a better mood, seeing her crying made him ache, he even considered killing that stupid girl for making y/n hurt, but he knew better, if he did it Hux would never let it go, he would have to hear the General’s annoying voice bringing it up forever, stars, he wished he could kill Armitage as well, unfortunately it wasn’t an option. But even this small part wasn’t capable of stopping his rage, it was consuming him, so he stomped into the room making a scene out of it, determined to end whatever was going on between his girl and his knight.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Your training session was going smoothly, you were happy that you could finally let the anger and frustration your body had been accumulating since the incident out. Working with your emotions made disarming Cardo a little bit less hard, you had been able to do it twice in the last hour. All of a sudden, another presence rudely filled the room disturbing your activities. Immediately, Cardo was in one knee on the ground as sign of respect to his master, you, on the other hand, were stuck in place, all you could focus on was in how angry Kylo Ren seemed, his gloved hands were tightly closed in fists, his face was red and in a frown. You were so fucking dead. “Rise” he said, causing his knight to get back on his feet. “y/n, great to see that you are doing better. I assume that Cardo has told you that this is were the two of you will be training this week and that you’ll be changing quarters” you nodded  “I’ll be watching the rest of your training session, please get back to it” he said making his way to the conner of the room, his eyes never leaving your figure. The light atmosphere that filled the place previously was now completely gone, you were tense, but you had to try to do this right, you had been so pathetic in front of the Supreme Leader last night, this was your chance to make up for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Cardo went back to the positions you had been and started to train again. This attempts weren’t nearly as smooth as the last ones, now every time you did something wrong or failed, a deep voice would come from the corner correcting or offending you: “You are not really trying” “This is pathetic” “You and I both know you are better than that” “Do this, do that”. Thirty minutes after you resumed training, anger was already consuming you, you wanted nothing more than to make Kylo fucking Ren shut his stupid mouth. Your frustration started to be visible, you were being more reckless and aggressive and when you failed groans would leave your mouth. Sadly, you’re rage didn’t stop him, if anything it seemed to amuse the sadistic fucker, it made his eyes glow as his mouth edges turn upwards forming a smirk. The rest of your training went like that and by the end of it you were almost begging the Force to end you. Thankfully for you, Ren left after it was done and Cardo was the one to walk you to your new quarters.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Seeing her training session made Kylo feel like a teenager again, her anger, her smooth movements made his blood start to flow directly into his cock exactly like in Tatooine. By the time it was over, he was painfully hard, so he immediately got to his quarters. Once inside, it didn’t take long for him to take off his lower layers letting them meet the floor as he sat on his king sized bed, hand already gripping his erection and mind travelling to y/n. As he pleasured himself, gloved hand running through his length with the right amount of pressure and lubricated with the precum oozing from the tip of his cock, he thought of her, he imagined her sweet wet lips around him, if he tried hard enough he could even feel like it was y/n’s tongue touching its tip instead of his index finger, he wondered what kind of noises she would make as he fucked her mouth relentlessly, the mere idea making his pace faster. He wondered if they would be anything like the sounds she made when she failed in an attack today, her groans replaying in his head. Kylo wished that if he opened his eyes, they would meet hers as she took his cock in her mouth with a pleased expression like a good girl. “Fu-uck, y/n. You and your mouth will be the death of me” he moaned feeling his climax getting closer, the thoughts in his mind being too much. His hands rhythm was getting sloppier, his balls were heavy and his cock was becoming more sensitive. Shortly after, he cummed, shooting his white sticky load into his hands, chest and thighs. He wished that his empress was there to clean him up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Your eighth cycle in the Steadfast started smoothly, you woke up in a better mood since you had spent one hour in a tub ignoring your anger towards Kylo Ren the previous night, and you were determined to stay in this lighter mood all day, so you ate pancakes for breakfast as a treat and waited for Cardo to pick you up laid down in the couch your new quarters had. Destiny, however, had other plans. As soon a you and the knight got to the training facility, you saw the Devil himself standing in the same corner he had been with a pleased face. You got in a bad mood instantly. “Good morning, y/n, I’m here to watch your training again” he sad with a devilish glim in his brown eyes, you just nodded and got to the place where Cardo was waiting for you. The two of you started from where you had stopped in the previous cycle, and Ren’s attitude did the same, he kept the terrible decision to coach you. It wasn’t long before you exploded. “Okay, you want to be my teacher? Fine by me, but do it the right way. Get your ass in here an teach me how to do what you want me to” you gritted through your teeth, head turning his way in a defiant expression. You didn’t get a reply, which caused a breath to leave your mouth angrily while you returned to your previous position waiting for Cardo’s signal to attack, but before it came Kylo’s voice met your ears “Fine. Cardo, come here, do exactly what you were doing to her, I’ll disarm you”. Everything happened so fast that you weren’t able to prevent the shock you felt to show in your face, as quickly as the knight got near Kylo and got to the position he had been, his master disarmed him like it was nothing. “Sure, if I was your size I would do the same” you said trying to cover up the humiliation burning in your insides. A laugh met your ears and it was followed by his baritone voice shortly after “You’re such a brat. Fine, I’ll teach you. Cardo get back to where you were”. You wanted to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Cardo got in front of you, his master got behind. “This is the correct position” Ren said, while his hands arranged your body in the desired way. His touch almost made you squirm, you didn’t really understand what the hell was going on. Sure, the man was attractive, but he had kidnapped you so he could put you in some kind of arena to fight for your ‘right’ to be his wife. Kylo was not supposed to get you like this. ‘Fucking hormones’ you thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ignoring the feeling, you started to focus on the position he was putting you in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The rest of the training went well, Kylo got his mouth shut and actually helped, causing you to improve your performance while kept yourself from thinking of the Devil’s hand roaming around your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for you,Ren had insisted to be the one walking you back to your quarters. As you walked with him, you kept a safe distance preventing yourself from feeling that sudden wave of arousal again. The walk to your quarters had seemed to last forever, but when you finally got to it instead of going directly into it and force yourself to forget about the humiliating thoughts you were having, a tall man in front of your door kept you from going inside.“Your thoughts keep popping into my head, you try to hide the attraction you feel for me and yes, physically it is working, but all the nasty things running through your mind?” he tsked lowering his head to the side of your face “You can not hide them, and you don’t have to. I would kill to do the things you want me to” he purred in your ear, making you swallow dry and wetness start to gatter on your panties. All of a sudden, you felt his soft lips against yours in a demanding way as his hands gripped your waist. You didn’t think before corresponding, opening your mouth so his tongue could meet yours in a hungry kiss, your hands pressing hard on his neck as you felt his right hand making its way to your ass cupping it roughly, causing you to moan into his mouth. As suddenly as it had started, it ended, Kylo lips and hands left your body as he said “When you give into your desires, you’ll get what you want”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, you were in your bathtub - </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> - trying to fix the mess he had made of your body and mind. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things between Kylo and the reader are finally warming up.<br/>Thank you guys for all the kudos, I'm very grateful for it.<br/>Comment what you guys would like to see in the next chapters.<br/>Say hi to me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amazingdriverfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>That kiss was a one time thing you conviced yourself of it. The big question was: will destiny be on your side?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments, you are simply lovely.<br/>Hope you like this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p>This kiss was going to be a one time thing you said to yourself over and over again, fixating it in your head, forcing yourself to believe it and your body to comply, you would fight your hormones and that fucking sexual arousal that suddenly took control over you and your better judgment. The closer you got to the training center, however, the more your confidence shrank, where the hell did all of your self control went? You weren’t a teenager anymore and it wasn’t like you were sex starved, you had a fair share of encounters back in Tatooine, it must be some kind of power that Kylo as the devil had you thought. Much to your demise, there he was in all his glory in the center of the room, this time not with his usual several layered clothing, the man was using a white tank top and some tight set of pants, the sight caused your eyes to disobey your brain as they started to watch his body. He was so shredded, it looked like if he made any kind of sudden movement his tank top would just be completely teared apart. When your eyes met his lower half you noticed how defined his thighs were and more than anything else, how big he was. Cardo was the one to get you out of your head snapping his fingers next to your ears. “Ouch, was that really necessary, jerkface?” you quickly said turning your face to him, your displeasure clear in your features, all you got as a reply was a knowing smirk. You knew you had been caught staring, but you wouldn’t give Kylo the victory of seeing how affected you were by the whole situation. When you finally gathered the courage to look at Ren, he had the same cocky smile on his face he had had when he left you breathing hard in front of your quarters in the previous cycle.</p></div><div class=""><p>Ignoring them both, you placed yourself in front of Ren, waiting for Cardo to get into place and tell you what kind of training you would be doing. “Today we’ll train your aim. Some weapons will be displaced in several locations in the arena so we have to be sure that you know how to deal with them. For this purpose, we’ll see how you perform throwing some knifes and how you shoot with a blaster” your mentor slash friend stated. This would be easy. “Initially, you will train with normal targets, after getting a satisfying result, you’ll try to hit me and Cardo. You don’t have to worry about us, however, even<em> if</em>you are capable of doing it you won’t kill us, we’ll be using protection” the man behind you said very closely to your ear making you shiver. After you forced a nod not trusting your voice, the two knights started to move preparing the room for your training. This was going to be a piece of cake, even though you weren’t technically an specialist with knifes you had a pretty good notion in how to throw them, perks of your job and training, and you were pretty good with a blaster, Juney had made sure of it.</p>
<hr/></div></div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You had been living in the streets for a month, surviving on whatever food you could steal or get in someone’s trash. You had been trying real hard to get a job, but no one wanted a homeless dirty girl, specially if that girl was you. Since the day you left your old ‘home’ - if you could even call it that - covered in blood, everyone was scared of you, making sure to avoid even looking your way. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Like every other cycle, you were near a small market in the intention to either take a look at what they had disposed or to take something fresh from it. That was you saw her, the woman you knew from the news circulating your planet, she had won a couple of the famous Tatooine races and had earned a considerable amount of money from them, it wasn’t like she was rich, but she lived comfortably. Her black eyes softened when she looked back at you and, on the contrary of what you had expected, she didn’t turn away. The white haired woman closed the distance between you two and before you could turn and run, her deep and careful voice filled your ears. “You are y/n, right”? as a reply you gave a shy nod, still not sure if you should stay or run away. “I’m Juney, I have seen you on that Hutt place dancing. I’m sorry for what you been through, you are too young to know this kind of pain” she said with a sad voice, once again, you nodded, this time with glossy eyes as the painful memories replayed in your head. “Come with me, I’ll get you cleaned up and give you some food” she extended her hand in your direction waiting for you to hold it. Even though you were not sure if she could be trusted, the idea of being clean and eating something seduced  you, so before you could think otherwise you held her hand letting the woman take you to her place. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>At first, you had been afraid of trusting Juney, all you had known your whole life was abuse and the thought that she would do the same Kreat had done to you still haunted you constantly. It took her awhile get you to be comfortable at your new home, since she was very insistent and almost forced you to live with her, but with time the two of you arranged a nice routine. She would cook you breakfast while you were doing some chores around the house and, when you were finished, Juney would sit and eat with you. After that was done, she would go to town to take care of the small cantina she had while you practiced some of the workouts she had taught you - she wanted you to be able to defend yourself in case you needed or if someday she wasn’t there for you anymore, you didn’t even like to think about it, Juney was the mother figure you had never had -. When she got back a little before the night came, the fifty-eight year old lady trained your aim with a blaster, once again a precaution that in the future would prove to be very helpful. </em>                                             </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thought of Juney made your heart instantly heavier, you still mourned over her death, she was the first person to really show you kindness, the only one that you could call family. Your tattoo with her name on your clavicle was a constant reminder of the reason why you were still alive and so capable of doing what you did - survive -.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shaking the thoughts out of your head, you stared to get make your way to table set near the targets placed by the knights. Taking a look at the black mahogany table you could see a bunch of throwing black knives, picking one of them up, you started to make mental notes about their weight and shape, calculating how it would perform better when thrown and how external factors could influence on them - not that they would interfere right now, but maybe in the arena  -. “Ready, troublemaker?”, Cardo’s question brought you back to reality, causing you to look at him and  Ren, who wasn’t exactly happy with the interaction, his face was showing some kind of emotion you were still trying to read, but he had seemed to be jealous of your relationship with his knight. Unfortunately, you weren’t able to concentrate on Kylo’s reaction for very longer, since once again Cardo interrupted you.“Ok, let’s get this party started boys” you stated. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One by one your knives found their way to the multiple targets, always in vital places - head or heart -. You were really enjoying the exercise, it brought you inner peace, it connected you with one of the only happy times of your life and for the first time since Kylo started to watch your training sessions, you forgot that he was there and you were able let go of the sexual tension going on between you two, you had even forgotten that Cardo was there. In those moments all there was were you and your targets. This was a part of the reason why you had chosen bounty hunting, sure you did need the money and killing was one of the small amount of things you were truly great at, but the adrenaline and the intense focus and logic necessary to complete every single task brought you back to life and gave you a sense of fulfillment you rarely got, and the most important thing, it made you forget about Kreat and his vicious voice that would often find its way to your head during nightmares. Before you could notice, you had thrown all of the knives ‘killing’ every single one of your targets. With a proud smile on your face you turned on your back catching Cardo with an impressed, yet proud expression on his face and a slightly disturbed Kylo Ren, but, yet again, before you could read what it was about, his unbothered facade was back. “Nice, y/n, let’s see what you can do with a blaster now” your blue eyed friend said handing the weapon to you.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In no time, the targets were once again all ‘dead’, if you were good with knives you were simply spectacular with a blaster. You might not have been able to defeat those man in a hand to hand combat, since they were more trained than you, but with a blaster in your hands you were pretty sure the outcome would be very different. “I think I’m ready to finally kick your asses, boys” you said with a devilish smile on your face, as you were truly excited to beat them both. “We’ll see about that” Kylo’s baritone voice met your ears for the second time since the kiss and you had to fight your body’s urge to respond, but you were most definitely ready for the challenge, you would show Kylo Ren who was the boss. “Bring it on, <em>baby</em>” your defiant tone showing that you were going to make him pay for what he had done to you, not only yesterday, but this whole horror show that you were forced to participate.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This training session had been an emotional rollercoaster to Kylo, at first, he was really excited to see how y/n would react to him after all that had happened in the previous cycle and it hadn’t been a disappointment, on her way to the training facility he could already feel the anxiety pumping inside of her, but when she finally got there and saw him, the thoughts and feelings that the girl was projecting to him even without knowing - how his muscles made her horny and the internal fight she always had when she felt attracted by him - were feeding his obsession with her. But all good things must come to an end, and it happened when Cardo took y/n out of her trance, not before she could see the smile on his face, the sight of it bringing back the memories of the kiss in her mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Things took a different turn when his knight told her what they would train making her mind go elsewhere and the vulnerability Kylo had seen on her features the night when he had touched her ‘K’ shaped scar to be explicit on her face once again. The type of vulnerability that caused his protective side to get the best of him. Tuning in with the force, the dark knight could see the memories replaying through y/n’s head. The way she had been adopted, how she trained to become the woman she was today with all those killing skills, but above all of that, he could feel her mourn, how much she missed the woman called Jurney and he could imagine how much she had meant to the bounty hunter just by looking at the tattoo on her cleavage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the h/c haired woman started to shoot with her knives, however, he could see once again how alike they were. Just like him, she used training to distract herself from all the demons haunting her, the effort brought them both a sense of peace they hardly ever felt. And just like all the other times he had seen her skills, he was very aroused by the scene, the way she got every and each one of the targets was truly impressive and Kylo was hardly ever impressed. That was one of the things he liked about her, differently of most of the people he was surrounded by, she never failed to impress and surprise the man who had seen and done everything you could possibly think about. He craved her so bad it ached, but he had to be patient and Kylo knew it, she would eventually give in and then, she would realize that they were two forces meant to be together.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His favorite part of the training, however, was when she challenged him and his knight, making everything so much more exciting.                                            </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were so ready for this, amusement filled your body as you watched the two knights get into their protective and heavy training gear, the equipment would definitely slow their movements even if just a little, it was massive even for the pair. Your pockets were already full of training knives while your holster held your blaster, this was going to be great. “Ready, mister robots?” you asked mocking their ridiculous clothes. “We sure are ready to let you down, troublemaker” Cardo replied trying to get to your nerves, but ultimately failing, you were too confident. “You wish” was all you said back while you waited for them to get into their positions. Soon enough, you were all ready.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Adrenaline was pumping in your veins and you got yourself focused, much like a predator hunting its prey, your whole body language changed, your senses were now sharp and you were in a very composed posture. As they started to move so did you, but you weren’t going to chase them, if necessary they would be the ones to come to you. Your body shifted towards Cardo while getting away from Ren smoothly and soon a knife met your friend’s right leg, but you didn’t give him time to properly react, before he could get away, you picked up your blaster giving a ‘deadly’ shoot directly in his chest. As soon as he left the mat with a grumpy face, your body turned to Kylo, his reflexes were sharper than Cardo’s and you knew that, so you had to get him before he got you. Knowing that he was famous for not being patient, you played with him, aiming in non lethal places and sometimes getting them right, but mostly you ran from him waiting for the moment that he would do something stupid moved by anger. You had had to wait for a while, but eventually, as you presumed, his feelings got the best of him causing him to charge to you. Smoothly you got out of his way, but your plan was busted when a strong arm brought you to the ground with him, quickly you remembered your hand to hand combat lessons with Cado and in instants you were sat in his back with your blaster on his neck and a knife right below his lungs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re dead” you said trying to ignore the fact that the parts of your body which had touched his were burning and that desire was clouding your better judgment. “Great job” he said, and on the contrary of what you had imagined to see on his features, his eyes were burning with hunger, and you knew exactly what he was starving for - you -. What you, unfortunately, couldn’t deny was that you were just as hungry for him. Cardo was the one to interrupt the intense eye contact going on between you and Kylo saying his goodbyes and awkwardly leaving the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly, Kylo’s body was against yours, on instinct your legs surrounded his hips as your lips met his in a fervent kiss. Your tongues were fighting for dominance while the man rubbed his aching member against yours, causing you both to moan during the kiss. You let your hands explore his wyde back as his plushy lips left yours to connect with your neck, Kylo was sucking and biting on it sending a shock of pleasure right to your needy cunt still grinding with his hard and enormous cock. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ahem, Supreme Leader” the disgusting monotonous voice you had wished to never listen again got you out of your trance, automatically making your arousal fade away and causing Ren’s lips to leave your neck now full of red marks as his head turned to face a very angry General Hux. “What is it now, Hux?” the man gritted through his teeth. “If you are done playing, <em>Ren</em>, you are needed in a very important meeting” the general answered clearly disgusted with what he had seen. “Fine, I’ll meet you there, now get the hell away”. As soon as Kylo finished his sentence, he let go of his grip on your hips letting you get back to the ground. So much for your one time thing rule.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As a stormtrooper walked you back to your quarters your mind was trying to answer a big question: were you grateful for Hux’s intromission or not?</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amazingdriverfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo and Cardo are gone and the time to face the arena has finally arrived.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the kudos and comments, you are all amazing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Your walk to the training facility, on the contrary of what it had been on the other cycles, was quiet, Cardo’s stupid jokes weren’t bothering you and your company was a faceless stormtrooper. The knight must have been embarrassed because of what had happened between you and his master in the previous sessions, you thought to yourself, but you were proved wrong. When you entered the familiar room as the trooper leading you left, you could see no knight, in their places was a blonde, tall, beautiful woman with green eyes dressed in a chromed stormtrooper armor. “You must be y/n. Don’t be shy come in” the woman said in a rigid tone with an unbothered facade on her face, making you comply out of habit, afraid of what might be coming your way. “I’m Captain Phasma, you can call me Phasma. I’ll be the one in charge of your training until the you are sent to the arena now. The Supreme Leader and his knights were sent on an important mission” her cold voice echoed through the room once again. This would be a good thing, you said to yourself, you would miss Cardo and his sense of humor, but staying away from Ren was just what you needed to get him off your head, so you nodded, ready for this change. “We’ll continue with the blaster training” Phasma stated. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The Captain was the best blaster shooter you had ever seen. You were hardly ever impressed with anyones skills to use the gun, but she surprised you, she made you feel like you had never put your hands in one during your whole life, the reason why she trained troopers was definitely explained. You were also honored to be trained by her, you felt like she was doing what Juney never got a chance to, finishing your training. Her tips were incredibly useful and her criticism was everything Ren’s wasn’t, it was useful. By the end of the first half of your cycle, you were feeling pretty good, the sensations you had when you trained with Juney taking over you once again. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>As you sat on the mat with your lunch in hands, Phasma closed the distance between the two of you. “You do know how to shoot a blaster, you are better than my troopers” she said before sitting by your side. “Thank you, been doing it for a while” you replied shrugging your shoulders. “I don’t think you need to train this anymore, let’s do some hand to hand now” her cold voice back. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The second half of your training was the most exhaustive one, what you had learned from Cardo and Kylo - what you weren’t ready to admit - made you stronger and more capable. Both you and Phasma didn’t meet the ground once, never losing, always in a violent struggle to get the other one on the mat. On the Captain’s side, she had her height and strength, on yours, there was your speed and the fact that fighting two impossible opponents toughened you. By the end, you were both sweating, your body was aching like it had never before and you were also feeling the most alive you had felt in a while. “This was amazing” you said grabbing a water bottle and sitting. “You really are impressive, I can see exactly why the Supreme Leader has chosen you” the blond woman replied, copying your moves.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I really don’t, I have nothing in common with those other girls” you shrugged hoping to end the subject. “That’s because he didn’t choose them” Phasma said with a smirk on her face. Her statement confused you, why would Kylo Ren want you to be his Empress when he could have every single woman he wanted on the Galaxy? On the other hand, this also explained his obsession with you, his need and hunger for you and your body. The great amount of thoughts going through your head caused you to stay silent for a while before replying to the woman which kept on smirking. “If not Kylo, who chose them?”.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Me, Pryde, Mitaka, Hux and his knights. He only had one requisition for participating of this ‘experiment’, as he calls it, you needed to be on it.” Phasma replied, answering your question, but leaving you with a bunch of other ones in its place. Before you could ask some more, she left the room. </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                                                       </p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rest of your cycles went pretty much the same, training with Phasma everyday and leaving with a very sore body, trying to get some of you questions answered, but ultimately failing, since the blonde woman always dodged them telling you that Kylo should be the one to answer you. All you were able to find out was that she had chosen Aduke for this, they met in the Imperial Academy when younger and never lost touch, even though they were far from each other since Aduke was a field doctor working with another ship’s troops. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t long before it was time to go to the arena. In the beginning of the cycle, your routine went pretty much the same, you were led to the training center to meet with Phasma. This time, however, the two of you didn’t engage in any sort of physical training, the time was used to learn more about what you would be facing in the following two cycles. The arena would be like a small planet, you would be sent with water and food, nothing else, the weather wouldn’t be a problem, the creators didn’t want for any of you to die from natural conditions, once it wouldn’t prove your capacities. Hidden in some places would be medic supplies and weapons such as knives and blasters, if you could find any of them you would already have an advantage. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a shake of hand, Phasma wished you good luck sending you to the next stage of your preparation. You were escorted back to your room where you ate lunch trying to assimilate everything that was told to you, a plan had already been formed in your mind, you would find shelter and only after that you would try to find the supplies, but it still wouldn’t be a priority since you weren’t going to be hunting any of the girls.  You weren’t nervous, unlike what you had previously imagined, you had survived much worst and you had been killing and fighting for your life for a long time now. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shortly after you finished your meal, a stormtrooper arrived delivering you clothes very much like the ones you used for training, a black tank top - with no name -, legging, training boots and a thermal coat, perfect to keep the heat from leaving your body, and commanding you to get ready. You took a hot shower, letting it last a little bit to long since you wouldn’t be able to have one in the next cycles. As soon as you got out, you put the clothes on leaving the coat around your hip, a not against you belly keeping it in place. After gathering your hair and fitting it in a tight ponytail you were out the door ready for whatever was going to happen next. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                                                   </p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kylo was apprehensive, he knew that y/n was capable to survive the experiment without a doubt, but the fact that he hadn’t been able to see, touch and keep up with her training personally in the last few cycles made him anxious. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he found out him and his knights would have to go to Naboo in order to end a rebellion, Kylo let the only person he trusted enough to finish his Empress training: Phasma. She was owning him a favor anyway since she used the experiment as an opportunity to bring her lover closer to her. At first, the Captain wasn’t happy with the designed function, but with the pass of cycles her reports of y/n’s training got bigger, the woman was impressed with his girl’s results, she even said that they were perfect for each other - like he didn’t already know that -.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he was alone in his room after battling all day, Ren’s mind would drift off to their last encounter, the feeling of her soft lips against his, the way his clothed cock rubbed against her covered pussy, the moans escaping y/n’s mouth, the scratches she left on his back and the hickeys he left on her skin. All of those memories went straight to his dick making it instantly hard. He was still considering killing Hux from stopping the moment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kylo missed her very much. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                                               </p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were brought to the arena in a small ship, the place itself  also located on a ship. With the small backpack hanging on your back filled with the supplies promised by the Order, you entered into the unknown ready to take the next step necessary for you to be back on Tatooine. Looking around, you could see a fake sky with a sunset indicating that you had a small window of time to find safe shelter. Quickly, you decided that the other especial supplies would be dealt with in the morning. The ground wasn’t nothing like you were used to, it was completely covered by green grass, which meant you would have to be careful while walking, as your foot pressed the plants, they made noises and even though they weren’t loud, they were enough for a talented assassin - like you - to hear. From far, you could see what looked like some kind of village partially hidden from your view for trees, perhaps there was where the weapons and medical stuff were, you would be headed there in the morning to check. Of another thing you were sure, if you could see the village, probably the rest of the girls could too, in the following cycle you would have to come up with a good strategy to stay hidden. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After analyzing the space, you started a slow pace letting your instincts guide you and sharpening your senses. You decided to sleep by the trees, you would use their leaves to cover the grass near you, if anyone came close, the sound would be enough to wake you up. The walk was torturous, by the time you had arrived the intended place, the sun was almost totally gone. Quickly you started to work with your plan, carefully climbing a tree and grabbing a handful of leaves, spreading them on the ground closer to where you planned to sleep, but not far enough to attract any unwanted attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you were finally done, the sun had already set for about 3000 minutes and you finally allowed your body to relax sitting on the ground as you took off you backpack and started to go through the supplies on its inside, planning how much you could eat and drink each day to avoid being without it. It wasn’t long before you were sleepy, putting the bag back on, you laid on the grassy floor using your coat as a pillow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                                             </p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kylo was watching his girl sleep beautifully through the screen. He had arrived too late to meet her before she was sent to the arena, but at least he would be able to track her every movement. In fact he could track any of the girls, but he didn’t give a damn about them, except to check how far from y/n they were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The room filled with screens was also occupied by his knights - watching excited since they had a bet going on about who was going to survive and who wasn’t -, Phasma - whose eyes were at all times in the screen following Aduke -, and Hux who kept bitching about how Kylo should be paying attention to all of the girls not just his new toy. The way he spoke about his Empress set Ren over the edge and it wasn’t long before the General was on the floor, face as red as his hair, catching his breath after being force choked by Kylo.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The dark knight was confident that, despite the situation, y/n would get out of there breathing. She had to. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                                                   </p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What woke you up, fortunately, wasn’t the sound of the leaves being destructed with stomps, it was the sunlight able to pass through the trees top. In no time, you went back to a sitting position, placing your coat on the same place it had been before you slept and you had also started to get some food and water for breakfast - a couple of fruits and a third of your first water bottle -. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Getting up, you quickly gathered the leaves on the floor storing them in your backpack knowing that they could be used for the same purpose again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After all was done, you started to walk in the same pace you had used in the previous day as you headed to the village, now about half an hour far. Watching the sun, you imagined that it was about 0700 hours, which meant ten had passed, another thirty-eight to go. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The walk was uneventful and before you took notice, you were standing in front of a bunch of poorly made wood houses - which looked like they would fall if wind was ever to be in touch with their surface -. Aware of the danger you were being in a open space which attracted attention to itself, you were quick to enter in every each one of them hoping to find any of the things promised to be scattered around this arena. Your attempts, however, resulted only in frustration and it wasn’t long before you resumed your walk getting away from the place. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Walking without destination, you found a small pond in which you decided to stay until the sun was close to set when you would make you way back to the place you had slept. After you spreaded the leaves around you as a safety measure, you sat near the water letting the sounds it made clear your mind and relax you. Lunch passed and you kept unbothered, however when the afternoon started to end, the sound of a foot pressing against leaves made you jump to your feet ready to fight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shortly after, a small girl with long hair came to view, Heide you remembered, the one who hanged out with Antje. “Look, I’m not looking for a fight, okay?” you said keeping in mind what you had promised yourself - you wouldn’t kill girls just for the Devil’s entertainment -. As a reply, you got a dry laugh followed by the words “Too bad, cause’ we are”. Before you could process her statement, the woman you had come to hate appeared, her blond hair and green eyes awakening the same rage you had felt the last time you saw her inside of you. “You think you can attack me like a savage animal and leave without consequences?” Antje annoying voice asked. Refusing to answer her, you shrugged ready for what was coming, you had trained for this. The smaller girl charged into you in an attempt to bring you down, but before she could, you escaped her hands watching as her brown hair was completely soaked by the water she felt right into. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In no time, you closed the distance between you and Antje, your foot meeting her right leg causing the woman to lost balance, taking advantage of it, your hand found its way to her head forcing it to your knee. As soon as your hand let go, the blonde’s body fell to the ground and you turned to deal with Heide who had just got out of the water. She was faster than her company, but it wasn’t long before you pinned her down forcing the woman to eat grass. When you were finally ready to end her, a knife entered your skin right at the end of your ribs making a scream fill the air.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was necessary. <br/>Send me love on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amazingdriverfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo has to deal with his guilt as you deal wiht your injury.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a heavy chapter so please be careful, take care of yourself, you are loved and needed.<br/>There will be a sexual assault attempt, the scene will start right after the ***** and end right before the following one ****, if you are not comfortable with reading that please skip it.<br/>Hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>The room fell silent, every pair of eyes was glued to the screen showing y/n as Kylo’s heart stopped for a minute. Her scream filled the room making all of the presents tense waiting for his reaction, Cardo had even left the couch he was previously resting with the rest of his knights to stand by Kylo’s side, worried for her just as much as Ren himself was. </p></div><div class=""><p>The next minutes were even worse, he watched as Heide, the girl his Empress was pressing to the ground, shook y/n’s wounded body from her back letting it fall to the grass. Before there was anything his chosen one could do, Antje, who was standing, kicked her ribs just above where the knife was, causing more blood to pour out of the wound painting the tank top y/n used.</p></div><div class=""><p>His hands were closed in fists, agony filling his body, his breath was sucked from his lungs and Kylo didn’t find the strength to fill them up again, he couldn’t believe he was about to lose her, the woman whom impressed him so much, the one to make him feel alive after months of feeling an emptiness on his insides. The worst part was that Ren was the one to blame, he was the one who dragged her into this experiment, the experiment in which her life might end too soon.  </p></div><div class=""><p>                                                       </p><hr/></div><div class=""><p>Laying on the grassy ground, you had already accepted your fate, there was no point on trying to get up, if it would have been hard before, now it was impossible. The kick must have broken your ribs, even though you weren’t sure, the amount of pain you were feeling surely making it feel like. You watched with tears in your eyes as the two woman stood before you, their shadows covering your body. “Well, I guess this is how your pathetic existence will end. Should I let you bleed to death or end you right here right now?” Antje’s voice spoke, sounding kinda far once the pain made your senses lose their preciseness. </p></div><div class=""><p>The two of them traded a few words you couldn’t quite figure out probably discussing just what to do as your hand went to your bleeding side, only to show up covered in blood once you took it to your face, a little bit of it staining your features with its crimson color.</p></div><div class=""><p>All of a sudden, a ‘pew’ sound met your ears and before you could process what was even happening, Heide’s body met yours as she fell on your legs, from what you could see, with a hole on her head. You watched the other girl run away as consciousness started to drift away, black dots covering the sky you were watching, your hand resting on your chest since you couldn’t support its weight anymore.</p></div><div class=""><p>Eventually, all that you could see was the dark, from far you could hear a sweet voice telling you to stay with her, but there was nothing you could do. </p></div><div class=""><p>                                                       </p><hr/></div></div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Kreat had been weird all day, pampering you with a great amount of food, a hot shower in the Hutt’s palace in which he worked, the man had even brushed your hair and dressed you up with the most beautiful dress your eyes had ever seen. His attitudes were scaring the living hell out of you, part of you wanted to believe your master was trying to make you forgive him for the burn he gave you just a month ago - when you closed your eyes, you could still feel the sting you had felt that terrible night -, but you knew deep down that there was something more to it. He had been talking more and more about how rich you were going to make him, how you would accomplish it, however, was what haunted your thoughts. You had been so scared that you took a kitchen knife everywhere as a safety measure. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You were alone in a room much bigger than yours in the Hutt castle with the knife you stole under the bed. Kreat said he would be back with a surprise and the anxiety was killing you, your nails were in your mouth being ripped away from your skin in an failed attempt to calm yourself down. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The moment you heard the crack of the door opening your hand left your mouth and you stood up, a sign of respect to your master. Kreat stood by the door, but, unlike normally, he wasn’t alone, a young man with dark hair and purple eyes was standing right behind, a devilish smile on his face giving you chills. “Angel, this is Fred, he is the man who paid us a great amount of credits to enjoy your company. So, please, behave.” your master said giving you a look you knew meant that if you didn’t cooperate you would be punished. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>***********</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Fred entered the room as Kreat closed the door introducing himself:  “Hello, y/n. I’m Fred”, as a reply you nodded not wanting to bother the man still unsure of what was your role in what was happening. “You are 15, almost 16, correct?” once again, a nod was all you replied. “You indeed have a beautiful body” the man said getting closer to you which instantly caused you to walk backwards meeting a wall. When he was standing right in front of you, his hands went to your sides making you squirm trying to get away from the intimidating unknown man. He tsked “You see, Angel, we can do this the easy way, I take your virginity which I paid for without hurting you, or you can be difficult and we’ll do it the hard way. Either way I’ll get what I want” his breath hit your face as your eyes became glossy with the realization that Kreat was going to let this man take your innocence away. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Please, please don’t do this, I’m not ready” you pleaded, tears falling down your face. Before hearing his voice again, you heard a laugh mocking your request “Oh, angel, I don’t give a fuck about what you want. Get on the bed, I won’t ask again” he said dryly getting away from you as his hands freed his body of the outer layers leaving him just in underwear. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Slowly, you did what you were told, your body resting with unease in the large bed as you waited for Fred’s next move. You watched as he kneed on the bed, towering your figure, his lips kissing your neck as his hands trailed down the sides of your body. Under his ministrations, you were sobbing, afraid of what was coming your way. “You are so fucking beautiful, I can’t believe I’ll be your first, maybe I should buy you to myself”. The thought of belonging to the awful man and being violated again and again triggered something you had never felt before: a wish to fight back. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>***********</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The next things happened too fast, it was like you weren’t the one in control of your own body. You grabbed the knife from under the bed and before the man on top of you even noticed, you pierced his jugular, blood splashing on your face and cleavage. His body felt heavy on top of you as he lost control of it and you struggled to be free of his weight.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>After you were free, you waited under the bed for the moment Kreat was finally going to come back, a wish for revenge burning on your insides, this would be the last time he would ever hurt you. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>It was bloodier, Kreat entered the room and before he could even process what had happened you were on top of him, the knife breaking his skin over and over again, the hate accumulated on your bones from all the abuse you had lived finally leaving your body, you didn’t even notice when he stopped breathing, his screams were muffled by the rage all consuming. You stopped when you arms were sore from all the effort and ran never looking back. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>In the moment you finally got out of the Hutt castle, a smile cracked on your face, relief filled your body clouding any other sensation, making you forget you were covered in Fred’s and Kreat’s blood. You were free and you were never going back. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“y/n?” was the first thing you heard as you started to come back to reality, your memory slash dream so real it took you a couple of minutes to figure out that you weren’t that little girl anymore. The next thing to hit you was the pain on your side forcing you to remember what had happened, surprise filling you, it wasn’t like you expected to wake up ever again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You heard your name again, but you didn’t have the strength to answer, so all that left your mouth was a strangled noise, the only sign to show that you were really there - whatever there was -, that you were listening, that you were still alive, that you hadn’t give up the fight. “It’s me Aduke, do you remember what happened? Please, open your eyes if you do” her voice met your ears, worry clear in her tone, it must have been bad you thought. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Trying to open your eyes seemed like the worst battle you had ever fought, your eyelids were heavy and sticking in each other, the amount of strength necessary to make them move taking a toll on you, making you remember the throbbing pain under and on your ribs. When you were finally able to do it, a relieved breath left your mouth. Still blurry, your first sight was a brown roof, which meant you certainly were not where you had been attacked, but you weren’t sure where exactly you were transferred to. You guessed you were still at the arena, from the lack of sound of any medical devices. “Good, you were out for a great amount of time, in four hours the experiment will be over, hang on. Do you think you can drink water?”. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yout throat was dry, but thinking of the effort you would have to do just to swallow the liquid was disencouraging, so you stayed silent hopping that she would be the one to decide if you should drink it or not. The first had seemed to win since Aduke got up and sat next to you with a water bottle in hand. The process was difficult, a little bit fell on your skin making you shiver, it was very cold when compared to your own body temperature, making you think that perhaps you were with a fever, you weren’t sure. Just like imagined, swallowing was the most difficult part, your muscles not wanting to cooperate, making you even more tired and causing your eyelids to become heavier. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“y/n?” was also the last thing you heard before drifting off to the blackness again.   </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                                                     </p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kylo was terrified, he watched as her body left the arena in a stretcher, imobile, connected in all kind of fluids, the patches Aduke had placed in her sides dripping with blood, she was a couple of colors lighter and covered in sweat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the moment she entered the Steadfast, the dark knight ran to the Infirmary, threatening every single doctor responsible for her care - if she died, they would all meet a very unpleasant death -. And he waited. Waited for the surgery which had seemed to go on for days, waited for her to be transported to the room he was usually put it when injured pacing around, too nervous to focus on anything other than y/n. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When she finally got there, he questioned the doctors over and over again making sure he understood every single thing about her health state. The surgery had been complicated, the knife hadn’t pierced your diaphragm for a few inches, however a internal bleeding had occurred, causing you to lose a lot of blood. You had also two fractured ribs, which would be healed eventually, but there wasn’t much that could’ve been done. The recovering should go smoothly, bacta helping it to go faster. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually, it was just him and her all alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>                                                   </p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A beeping sound woke you up, the first thing you felt was some kind of dizziness you weren’t sure from where it came, the second, a light pain coming from your side, but a thousand times better than it had been the last time you were awake. The signs made you figure out you were back on the Steadfast being taken care of, the beeps from the machines and the lighter pain from the drugs you took. The remaining questions were how bad you state actually was and for how long you had been out, but getting them answered meant calling a doctor, which meant having to move and making effort, which you weren’t exactly thrilled to do. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A snoring sound was what really made your body move, your eyelids separating from each other as a white blinding light filled your eyes, shooting them closed again. When you were finally accustomed to the brightness of the room, you found the source of the sound - Kylo Ren -. His body was accommodated in a couch too small for him, his legs hanging from the edge as his head rested in a pillow. For the first time, you could actually watch him without the fear of being caught.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not even in his sleep - much like you - he seemed to be at peace, a frown on his face expressing the discomfort felt by him. It didn’t make him any less beautiful though, his features impressive as ever making your forget for some seconds that he was no angel - not that you were one yourself -, making you forget that you should hate him and the absolute worst, making you remember the last time you saw Kylo, when your lips attacked his and your pelvis rubbed his. The next thing to come to your mind was a big question that even though you knew the answer, you chose to pretend you didn’t - what the hell was the Supreme Leader doing in your room? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ms. y/l/n?” a male voice took you out of your head, making your eyes snap out of the sleeping figure and focus on the doctor standing right in front of the white door. “Y-yes” you replied, testing your voice still hoarse from the lack of usage. “I’m doctor Treg and I’ll be the one to monitor your health state” his voice met your ears again causing you to nod as a reply, waiting for him to inform you what you wanted to know. “As you must remember, in the arena you were cut by a knife just below your left ribs and kicked in them. The damage done by the knife was considerable since you had an internal bleeding, however, it didn’t hit any vital organs which means that recovery shouldn’t take too long once you will do some bacta treatment. As for your ribs, you fractured two of the bottom ones. We can’t immobilize them, so they will heal by themselves, once again, the bacta should speed up the process. For the recovery period, you must avoid brusque movements since they can both reopen your wound and cause you pain on the ribs. Breathing and laughing can also cause a little bit of pain, but nothing you will be not able to deal with, you will, however, be taking some painkillers for relief. Any questions?”. Before you could reply a deep baritone voice you knew too well for your own liking spoke up cutting you off. “That will be all, doctor”. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a ‘yes, Supreme Leader’, the physician left your room leaving you and your questions behind, fucking Ren. Angrily, you turned your face to his figure now standing by the end of your bed. “A-are you kidding me? I had questions y-your asshole” you spoke up, voice above a whisper still getting used to being used. “I can answer them all” he shrugged as if his presence and bossing around wasn’t a bother. “I wanted to ask the doctor not you” you replied back in instants not being the most mature you could. “You’re stuck with me” he stated. You whispered a ‘great’ muffled by the air you left out of your mouth, a signal you were not pleased. “What are you even doing here? I don’t need your damn pity” you asked, head turning to the side. “I don’t pity you and you know this” the knight replied making you laugh dryly. “So what is it? You are not here because you love me? You don’t even know me. You said you don’t pity me” you barked facing the man again, his face in a facade, but his eyes showing he wasn’t feeling well. “Oh, you’re feeling guilty, aren’t you? Guilty for putting a bunch of girls in a fucking arena just to satisfy your desire to be loved and your sadistic side. You are feeling guilty for being the reason why I’m here”, the mean words left your mouth before you could even stop them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In no time, he was by your side holding your head roughly in his hand forcing you to look directly into his eyes as he angrily spilled his reply “It doesn’t matter. You have so fucking much to say about me, but we are the same, you hardly felt loved and when you did it didn’t last, you have so much pain and anger living inside of you that you don’t even know what to do with it so you destroy everything in your way, not with a lightsaber like me, but you do it with words. You are lonely, you are a nobody and you keep pretending to yourself that you like it, but I know better, you don’t, you want something you never had, you want to belong and I’m trying to give it to you, to me, but, stars, you just have to make it so damn difficult, don’t you? You want to believe so bad that you don’t deserve anything good that you are making it true”. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is a good thing?” you laughed “You tease me and sure I like kissing you and I would fuck you, but it doesn’t erase the fact that we don’t really know each other, that you took me out of my fucking home without asking me just to come here and fight to rule an Empire which did nothing for me” you spilled back, just as angry. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pretend all you want, but you feel this connection, you know we are alike. This-” he pointed to the both of you “ - is an opportunity for you to leave the joyless life you carried in that miserable little planet and do something big, something for yourself, something more than just fucking survive” Kylo stated letting your face go as he paced through the room with heavy steps. “I am nothing, you said it yourself, I have nothing to offer this galaxy, to offer you, stars, I have nothing to offer myself, and even if I do feel this ‘connection’ or whatever you want to call it, I don’t trust you, I don’t trust myself” you confessed, tears weighting on your eyes threatening to spill. “You think I trust you or myself?” he laughed “Cut the crap and take it, do something for yourself, get out of your comfort zone, you know that is what Juney would’ve wanted”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was a low trick and you were sure he knew it, mentioning your mother figure, but before you could talk back he cutted you off with a kiss, not like the other ones, softer and left the room shortly after, leaving you to process everything he had said.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on tumblr: https://amazingdriverfics.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo shows to you just how much you care and you change your mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for all the kudos, I never imagined that anyone would even read this. <br/>Hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hot and salty were the tears falling down your face, it wasn’t long after Kylo left when you broke down. For starters you hated medical environments, it remembered you too much of the day you lost Juney and the fact that Ren mentioned her during your argument wasn’t very helpful. You knew he was right, your adoptive mother always wanted you to leave Tatooine, to be happy and to have a chance to enjoy all the things Kreat didn’t allow you to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing led to another and you never had the strength to leave the sandy planet or your past behind no matter how much it hurted. You tried to forget a part of it covering the biggest part of your scars with tattoos, however, the ‘K’ couldn’t be covered and no matter how much money you got from the bounty hunts, there was no way you could afford the proceedings to make it less visible, so you stopped looking at it and only touched it when showering. Part of your weakness towards Kylo came from the fact that you allowed him to touch the scar, Stars you were stupid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To make it worst, the dark knight was right about the rest too, you knew the two of you were too much alike, you felt a connection - one you had been trying so hard to ignore -,  you were angry all the time - it was the only way you knew how to deal with your feelings - and, yes, you were pretty sure you didn’t deserve anything good, after all when was the last time something good had happened, you had given up happiness long ago and you convinced yourself  that you were okay with it, then Kylo Ren got in the way and rubbed in your face just how tired you were of your sorry life. Living in the Steadfast made you feel alive, Cardo was the first friend you ever made, Phasma taught you something after years of nothing and Kylo was something else, he not only turned you on, but was the only one to make you feel vulnerable and, at the same time, brave enough to tell the truth straight to your face. No matter how much you tried to hate him, you couldn’t do it, you didn’t love or trust him, but you were somehow grateful for his presence in your life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you could try to figure out your life some more, a white medical droid entered the room caring a lot of black bandages and a couple of pots filled with blue viscous bacta. “Miss l/n?”, immediately, you turned your head in its direction. “Yes” you answered awaiting for instructions. “I’m medical droid F-88L and I’m here to start your bacta treatment. I’ll help you to sit on the bedside”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting for the first time was hard and painful, despite the painkillers running in your veins, your side complained and throbbed, pain hitting you in strong yet slow waves causing your finally dry eyes to become wet again. When you were finally able to shift positions, legs falling out of the medical bed, feet almost touching the cold ground, a relieved moan left your mouth and tears left the side of your red and puffy eyes. It wasn’t long before the droid started to move, applying the cold liquid to your wounds after taking your small medical vest off leaving you only in your panties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sensation of the bacta against your skin wasn’t the most pleasant, it was sticky, but at the same time it provided some very much needed relief, and thanks to the black bandage which also sticked perfectly to the hurt area, the bacta didn’t met areas where it wasn’t necessary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden, you felt the sticky sensation on your back precisely where the ‘K’ insignia you carried for all those years was, causing you to jump out of the bed, the brusque movement making your side complain and your blood pressure to go down clouding your vision as the room became blurry. Without you noticing, a pair of nurses entered the room helping the droid to place you in the position you had been. “Please calm down, miss” one of the nurses said her voice still seeming a little far, but you allowed yourself to calm down, your breathing becoming steadier, your blood pressure returning to normal levels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-why are you applying bacta to my scar?” you asked voice failing as you stuttered, pain clouding you mind at the same time that fear ran through your veins, triggered by the touch on your scar. “The Supreme Leader asked us to treat it, we will make it less visible”. Her words made you cry again, the thought of Kylo caring so much about you that he would spent his Order’s money to help you deal with the worst memory of your life hit all your buttons. “Hm, okay, go on”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo watched as she slept on the medical bay from the small window the room had, the drugs made y/n seem at peace as she probably slept a sleep without any dreams, she was always so stunning he thought to himself. The fight had taken a toll on him, he knew he was right, but at the same time she was as well, they didn’t really know each other very well and Ren was determined to change the scenario. As an apology he asked the doctor to treat the ‘K’ shaped scar on her back since the words ‘I’m sorry’ would never leave his mouth. He also knew how much those memories haunted her and he wanted to do everything in his power to keep her safe even if it meant keeping her safe from herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Ren” Cardo’s voice echoed in the corridor causing Kylo to be slightly ashamed from being caught staring at y/n sleeping. Clearing his throat he looked to his knight preventing his face from showing any emotion, in times like these he missed his mask. “Yes, Cardo?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, don’t get me wrong, sir, but me and my brothers are a little worried about you” the knight threw up his words as if speaking quickly would prevent Kylo from being angry. “Why?” Ren asked, face already showing irritation as his tone increased a bit. “You see, y/n is a troublemaker” Cardo laughed a bit remembering their training sessions “ - and that’s exactly what makes the two of you perfect for each other, but we all know how you feel about her and we are afraid of the outcome -” his speech was interrupted as the Supreme Leader angrily said “That is nothing of your business” as he stomped out of the medical bay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo knew things would work out between him and his Empress, simply because he could no longer imagine living without her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a full cycle since the last time you had seen Kylo and you were dying to see him again. You needed to thank him for the treatment and, even though you weren’t going to say you were sorry for what happened, you wanted to say that after thinking a lot you decided to give the experiment a try. You didn’t really have anything to lose after all and you owned it to him - or you told yourself that -. The truth was that in the same amount your feared love, you wished for it and as much as you tried to deny it, Ren was getting in your soft spot, despite your previous belief that it didn’t really existed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The time you spent without him was also very sad, you spent all the time looking into the wall and not having what to do took your mind to bad places, memories flooding your brain constantly making you wish to disappear, you were also constantly thinking about Ren, how you were going to say what you wanted, if you should give in to your needs and desires exploring his body with yours, if you should really try to get to know the man, if you had what it took to rule a Galaxy - the answer in your head often being no -. The good part of your endless obsessive thinking was that it clouded the physical pain almost like medicine, the price - your mental health - wasn’t worth it though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Troublemaker?” the nickname and his tone instantly made you laugh, you hadn’t realized just how much you missed Cardo until he showed up. He felt like comfort and as you looked right into his blue eyes the bad thoughts went away. “Hey, asshole” you said, trying to hide the relief you felt in the knight’s presence with your mocking tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to know you aren’t easy to kill” he said giving you a tired smile and sitting in the couch Kylo had previously slept in. “I’m offended that you even considered me easy to kill” you said putting a dramatic facade on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re tiny don’t blame me” he mocked, resting his chin on his hand, eyes glimmering with amusement knowing it would piss you off. “Very funny, Cardo” you faked a laugh “Next time we fight I’ll hit your crotch and we’ll see how defenceless I am”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You worried me” he said, losing the brave facade and the mocking tone, vulnerability showing in his traces. “I saw it all, and even though I have seen and done some pretty nasty things I thought that I would pass out”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I didn’t think I would make it either, but I guess I’m tougher than I presumed” a sad smile cracking on your face as the words left your mouth echoing through the white room. “Now I will have to endure the next phase of this ‘experiment’ whatever that is” you shrugged. “I can’t tell you what it is, but you are not going to like it at all.” Cardo said, his relaxed posture coming back and causing you to get a little bit scared of what was coming. “Unfortunately, I have to go troublemaker, need to kill some bad guys” he said faking an attack to illustrate what he was about to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you could even interrogate the man, he stood up ready to leave the facility. “Wait, can you please tell Kylo to come if you see him?”, Cardo gave you a quick nod and left you behind to deal once again with your memories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You called me?” his deep voice filled your ears making you jump a little bit from the scare, as anxiety immediately started to eat your insides as you remembered why you asked Cardo to get his master. “Hm, yes. I need to talk to you” you said trying to sound confident as you usually sounded like. As you started to get up, Kylo went to help, his touch on your arms making you shiver. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you were finally sat, the knight skins left yours, making where he touched feel cold. “Thank you. I’m going to start talking before I regret it” you started avoiding to look at the tall figure still standing, but this time near the couch. “I wanted to thank you, really thank you, what you are doing for me by treating my scar is something I can never repay” you looked at him quickly seeing his face showing no emotion as his hands were in fists. “And, well, I’ve been thinking about the discussion we had - if you can call it that - and, turns out you weren’t totally wrong, so I decided to give this, whatever this is, a chance”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as you were done, your eyes travelled to him again waiting anxiously for his reaction. While he didn’t say anything, an uncomfortable silence started to fill the room making it impossible for you to breath. The man stood still watching you just as hard as you watched him, not doing anything to show you that he cared for what you said, just as it was about to become unbearable, his voice echoed through the walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me for it, I did because I wanted to” he shrugged, body finally starting to move as whole as he made his way to the bed sitting next to you. “I’m glad you decided to try, you won’t regret it. I’m also taking the fact you said I was right - even though I already knew that - as a personal victory” while mocking you a smile showed up in his face, lighting his features and eyes up, it almost stopped you from giving him a remarck back. “You shouldn’t, I was the one mostly correct” a smile also making its way into your features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me show you how grateful I am for your decision” he purred in your ear, ignoring your comment. Soon he was in his feet again walking towards the door and locking it also making sure that the small window was covered with the curtains. “What are you-” your question was interrupted with his lips as they sealed yours in a deep kiss, Kylo’s tongue dominating yours without mercy. His hands explored your body, always careful with your wound, his right one finding home in your tight squeezing it hard as you kissed while his left one stayed in your hair pushing it slightly every now and then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to win over his grip in your tight to press them together, a gesture to relieve the pressure building in your core as the blood flooded directly into your clit, making it sore and getting you wet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo finished the kiss trapping your lower lip between his teeth while his brown eyes, almost black with the desire, bored directly into yours making you even wetter. His hands left your body and made their way to the bottom of the medical vest before carefully taking it off. As soon as your bare chest was exposed, he stood a couple of inches away, taking in the sight of your body, as instinct you rubbed your thighs again and placed your fingers on your nipples squeezing them. Just as you started to play with your nipples, an animal sound left Ren’s mouth while he got closer, his hands taking yours off your nubs as he substituted them with his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed your nipples just like he had done with your mouth, switching between teasing it with his tongue lapping and swirling around it and trapping the tip with his teeth pulling it slightly as his hands massaged the bottom of your breasts. You were a moaning mess, the building sexual tension and the amount of ruined sex moments with the knight making you more sensitive to his touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his eyes fixed on yours, Kylo started to make his way down slowly in an almost torturing pace, kissing the path to your clothed pussy, lips closing around the skin on your belly leaving some red marks on it, tongue teasing the skin just above the underwear you still had on. Trying to make him go faster, you put your hands on his soft black hair and tried to push him down, but the man was stronger and the only result you got was a smirk in his face. Keeping your hand in place you let him do his way, watching as he kissed the inside of your thighs shortly after you spread them for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who would’ve known that such a bitter person would smell so sweet” Kylo whispered into your underwear, nose lightly touching your clit making you squirm. Taking his time he lowered your panties letting it fall to the ground, with his fingers he spread your pussy lips showing yourself completely to him. “Such a pretty pussy, I’ve been dreaming of eating this out”. As soon as the words left his mouth, his tongue met your folds in a long lap starting right from your hole and ending on your sore clit causing your head to fall back as a relieved moan left your mouth and your grip on his hair became tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everytime a pleasured sound came from you, you could feel his smile against your cunt and because of the way his tongue lapped over and over again on your clit alternating directions, there were too many of them. The man was a master at pussy eating, he knew just how much pressure to put on your nub and from the way he did it you could tell he liked it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As two of his thick fingers entered your hole, curling inside of you and hitting the sweet spot, his tongue continued the work causing your inner walls to clench from the amount of pleasure coursing through your veins. It wasn’t long before you were rubbing your cunt against his face, making him a mess, his chin and cheeks shimmering with your pleasure as he moaned into your pussy aroused by your actions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kylo stopped licking on your clit to suck on it, the building orgasm crashed causing your eyes to close, as your body shook, your legs closing on his head and keeping his mouth connected to your cunt. The only thing leaving your mouth was his name over and over again, your senses clouded from how much pleasure you felt. After Ren finished fingering you through your orgasm, he got up proudly showing his face covered in cum as his fingers sticky and shiny traveled to his mouth, leaving it cleaned not a trace of your arousal on it. “I will never be able to live without eating this pussy, I’ll eat it for breakfast from now on” he said, voice deeper than normal. All you could do was nod, not trusting your voice after having the most incredible orgasm ever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Forgive me for cutting the smut, but next chapter we’ll have a bigger part dedicated to it. <br/>Don't hate me please :)<br/>Find me on tumblr:  https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amazingdriverfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s time to leave the medbay and to see how’s your scar. It is also time to face the next step of the experiment</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not posting it sooner, we’ll have another chapter this week as an apollogy I was just very sad with the Naya situation. I’m also sorry for the fact we don’t have smut here, but the next chapter will start with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The time to leave the medical bay had finally come and you could’ve not been any happier. Three cycles had past since you had last seen Kylo, in which he didn’t let you reciprocate the ‘help’ he had given you, claiming that your body was still recovering so it wasn’t ready for him. ‘Someone like it rough’ you thought to yourself as the words met your ears. Hopefully, things would change and you would be finally free of your hornyness after you were out of the hospital bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. y/l/n” doctor Treg’s voice echoed through the small pristine room causing your head to turn his way, acknowledging his presence as you anxiously waited for the words about to leave his mouth. “I’m here to take your bandages off and discharge you.” he started, voice as calm as ever, a contrast to the happiness and impatience coursing through your body. “Are you ready?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though you wanted to scream ‘yes’, you controlled your impulses and nodded with a calm facade, once again waiting for the doctor’s next movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started with your ribs bandages, taking them off slowly before examinanting your bones, gently pressing them, looking for any indication that they were still bruised. From the lack of pain and his satisfied hum, you figured there weren’t any. Treg continued to go down as he took the bandages covering your brand new scar off, once again you felt his gloved hand press your skin lightly. “The scar is barely visible, bacta treatment did it well” he clarified. As his hand started to go down, you held your breath, not feeling exactly ready for whatever was about to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, you felt the bandage leaving your skin and you could almost feel the burning sensation from years before all over again. Anxiety and panic started to pump in your veins, as your breathing started to become faster just like your heart rate, the beeping sound from the machine monitoring it becoming louder and louder. “Breath, y/n” the doctor’s voice tried to bring you back to reality, but it was too far away for your mind clouded with panic to register. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time started to pass faster, your eyes becoming wet and your vision blurred, any other sensation despite the knowing burn unregistered by your brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Relax, I am here </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep voice echoed inside your mind. In your panic attacks, the only voices you heard were yours and Kreat’s, but this was somebody else’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s me Kylo</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘What are you doing here’ you thought, not able to focus your sight in anything surrounding you and too scared to use your voice, aware that your throat would not comply with the effort anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I sensed your distress and came to see you. Now I’ll wrap my arms around you. Try to breath in the same rhythm I am breathing please. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the words filled your head, you felt his strong arms wrapping around your waist, his chin against your hair, his black locks touching your cheeks gingerly and his chest against your back, moving up and down as he inhaled and exhaled. Focusing on him instead of your scar, you started to mimic his breathing pattern, finally, it seemed like your lungs were filled with oxygen instead of fire as the world started to be visible, tears not falling anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, it’s ok” he said, voice showing his worry and making you feel guilty. “You don’t have to worry, I’m here because I want to” he stated, arms never leaving your waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ca-can you see the scar?” you asked, voice hoarse from the panic attack as the words felt heavy against your tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes” he answered simply, unlike before, voice concealed from showing any kind of emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, how is it looking?” your voice left your mouth, still sounding foreign to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Way better, I’m sure you can cover it up with any tattoo now” he said and relief flooded your body, all the stress you had been under disappearing, the expectations you had created really becoming true. And if you had any more tears left to cry, they would have fallen down  your face as you turned your too see you lower back, as soon as Kylo stepped aside, seeing that the ‘K’ insignia had faded, ready to have its meaning rewritten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A gala? Are you fucking kidding me, Cardo?” you screamed into the air, disbelief clear in your face as you eyed your friend up and down, praying that the news he had just delivered were a sick joke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t kill the messenger, not that you could do it anyways. I’m only here to tell you what Master Ren told me to and to, just maybe, laugh at the face I knew you would make when I told you what he asked me to” the knight mocked, a pretty smile adorning his features as his hands carried a big black box, a red ribbon on top of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Cardo. Show me what’s inside the box before I puke just thinking of this Gala thing” you demanded as you sat on the couch waiting for him to reveal the content of the box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smirk on his face, Cardo sat next to you, slowly opening the box, on purpose making you wait longer to see what Ren sent you. Instead of calling him a ton of bad names, you kept quiet, knowing it would only make the asshole go slower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the moment the box opened, your chin dropped and his laugh echoed through the room, not bothering you since you were too astonished to even care. “This is for me?” you asked, not believing he would spend that amount of credits on you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I in anyone else's room?” he replied, irony dripping from his tone as his eyes glittered with amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring Cardo, you took your hand to the soft material of the <a href="https://pin.it/gLBoVNl">dress</a>, feeling the change of texture before taking it off the box an bringing it to your lap, watching its long black skirt fall to the ground, as the middle part and the see-through also black material that would cover your arms rested on your lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, this is so beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like it” you muttered, forgetting for a second that you weren’t alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Master Ren chose it well, you’ll be stunning in it, troublemaker.” Cardo stated, being serious for the first time since he got to your room. “Now don’t forget, people will arrive to help you get ready in two hours. I’ll leave you to whatever you’ll do till then, see you at the gala, troublemaker”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like promised by Cardo, two hours later your preparation team got to your room and turned you to a ragdoll - in the name of beauty they said -. At first, they soaked you into the tub - something you would have gladly done on your own -, but, sadly, it ended too soon and it wasn’t long before they sat you on a chair and started to apply dozens of creams to your hair, face and body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept whispering things to each other, but you were too lazy to pay attention, so you didn’t really understand anything being said in the room, all you focused on was the sensation of having your body comfortably rubbed by a bunch of hands, allowing it to relax the shit out of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you even noticed, your <a href="https://pin.it/6oEWmf1">makeup</a> and hair were done and it was to time to finally get into the dress Kylo got you. Slowly, you stepped into it, feeling as the different textures hugged you figure, lightly pressing on it as your team helped your body to be comfortably inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time since the makeover started, you looked in the mirror, time seemed to stop for a second as you understood that the beautiful woman staring back at you was yourself, that the arms and legs inside the see-through black fabric adorned with black velvet leaves were yours, as well as the breasts eroticly yet fancyly exposed by the black velvet cleavage. As your eyes found your face, you were taken aback as you watched the way the black eyeshadow finished with gold details highlighted your eyes as the crimson lipstick made you seem sexy and dangerous at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment, you could understand why Kylo seemed to want you as his Empress, since as you looked at the mirror you were sure that nothing could stop you in that Gala, even though you had never been to that kind of event before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if just for one night, you felt like the most powerful being in the Galaxy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With confident strides, you walked into the room filled with First Order’s employees, the dress making your movements seem more elegant. As you continued to make you way to where Kylo and the remaining girls - Aduke and Antje - were, you felt like the whole room was watching your every move, nothing you weren’t accustomed to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only pair of eyes you watched back, however, were Kylo’s, his dark eyes even darker from desire making his pupils bigger. “Supreme Leader” you said, eyes glued to his as he took your hand into his before placing a gentle kiss in the moon tattooed on the back of it. “y/n” he answered as your hand falls back to the sides of your body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the interaction ended, you made your way to stand next to Aduke, you hadn’t seen her ever since the arena and you were dying to thank her for saving your life, not many people had cared enough about you and you would do anything to repay her kindness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stood still, until General Hux - whom you hadn’t missed at all - started the Gala with a boring speech about how much the Galaxy needed a strong, polite, classy Empress to rule the First Order with its Supreme Leader. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it started Antje was immediately out of your sight, probably kissing some ass to get any amount of power she possibly could, however, knowing she wasn’t near made you glad, the last thing you wanted was for her to ruin your night. Aduke, on the other hand, stayed close and you took the opportunity to finally thank the woman who saved your life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aduke hey, you look gorgeous” you started, and it was true, her dark skin was adorned by a simple yet shiny blue dress, who seemed to fit her personality just like your dress did with your. Her hair was braided ellegantly and fell on her shoulders and her makeup went well with the dress, blue and silver painting her eyelids as a nude lipstick colored her full lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can say the same to you, you are stunning, y/n” she replied, tone as soft as ever as a sweet smile you didn’t realize you missed cracked on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, you are too good for me. Talking about that, I just wanted to thank you for, you know, saving my life.” you said, hands embracing hers as your eyes looked straight into her dark ones, gratitude coming from every pore of your body. “If you ever need me for anything at all, you can count on me” you finished, meaning every single word that left your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, y/n, I made a vow when I became a doctor, my passion is to save lives and anyway, I liked you too much to watch you die in that arena”. Before you could reply, a tall blonde figure dressed in a suit excused herself asking Aduke to come with her, leaving you alone for the first time since you arrived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not really sure of what to do you went to the bar, a drink would definitely make things easier. A blue waitress took your order and as you waited for it, a figure you knew too well towered you, his large hand pressing against the black mahogany surface of the bar, making sure you wouldn’t escape him - not that you wanted to -. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Supreme Leader” you said once again, tone flirty as your eyes accessed his figure better, seeing how well his simple black suit fitted his body, hugging his muscles perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are simply stunning, you have no idea of the things going through my mind ever since you walked in” he purred, eyes glued to yours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can only imagine the nasty things you have been thinking, guess you’ll have to thank the man who gave this dress to me then” you replied feeling brave as the waitress left your drink on the counter, your hand meeting the glass before bringing the sweet yet spicy liquid to your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is in fact a wise man” he replied, a cocky smile on his face causing you to smirk back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tragic” an annoying voice filled your ears, breaking the palpable tension between you and Ren. “The Supreme Leader of the First Order flirting with a nobody who understands nothing of politics or manners and doesn’t seem to be good enough in the only thing she knows what to do - staying alive” Hux said, face showing his disgust in seeing you. ‘Guess he isn’t happy that I survived’ you thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo’s body language immediately changed, his relaxed posture was gone, his hand traveled to his lightsaber while the other one was closed in a tight fist and his eye was twitching with anger. However, before the two man caused a scene, you intervened, words leaving your mouth confidently as you tried to extinguish the tension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great to see you again General Hugs, I might be a nobody to you, but I can take you anywhere, any time and seeing that I’m still alive, I guess I’m actually very good at staying alive, you on the other hand seem to have a death wish since you are disrespecting your Supreme Leader like that” you started, watching with happiness as his cocky facade started to fade, the humiliation of being talked back in the middle of an important event by someone he thought so little of showing on his features. “And one more thing Hugs, I might be a nobody to you, but at least I know what happens outside these walls, which is more than we can say about you, since the only thing you do is sit your ass in a chair and boss around, while you pretend someone actually likes you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you finished your sentence, you took a look around seeing that everyone near was staring as you ended the General with your words, who left you and Kylo behind quickly, stomping in the floor just like an angry child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have never been more turned on in my entire life” Ren whispered in your ear, the hot air coming from his mouth making you squirm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll have to do something about it”. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank u for reading, I hope you liked it. <br/>Say hi to me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amazingdriverfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Kylo finally get to explore each others body.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After waiting so long for our smut I just felt like it deserved to be big and the best I could write, so this is what happened. <br/>We’ll be back to plot and from now on, chapters which inlcude smut won’t be all about smut. Anyways, hope you like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kylo watched as y/n sipped on her drinks slowly, at the same time she talked unamused to some high rank officers who came to talk about her experience on the Steadfast, on the experiment and what she thought about the First Order. Mostly, she was brutally honest, telling her side of the story and how she thought there was more they could do to the Galaxy instead of just being feared. The thoughts of his subordinades about her varied a lot, some thought she was a brat - many wanted to tame her -, others, that she wasn’t good Empress material, but there were those who valued her different life experiences and saw potential in her and what she could do for the Order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could sense she was getting tired of being questioned over and over again by strangers, and, to be honest, Kylo was also bored to hell. All he wanted to do was to pound the life out of her in his bed, ending the sexual desire burning his insides ever since he first saw her in Tatooine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go” his deep voice reverberated, making y/n finish her drink all at once, her resistance to alcohol impressive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you would never say it” she said, a naughty smile adorning her face as her eyes shone. With his natural heavy stomps, Kylo started to leave the room where the Gala was held, not bothering to say his goodbyes or to hear the kiss-asses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked to his quarters, he heard the clicking sound of her heels against the floor, the only sign she was following his, despite her force signature, since not a sound left her lips as she walked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his quarter’s door were at sight, Kylo felt like he was about to burst, his desire for her body consuming his every thought, his cock painfully hard and his heart beating fast as impatience to explore the rest of his Empress body coursed in his veins. “We’re here” he said, eyes accessing her figure, looking for any sing she was unsure of this. Lucky for him, there weren’t any.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to eat me with your eyes forever? Or are getting in?” she mocked him, tone as sarcastic as ever and bringing him back to reality, a smirk on his lips as he unlocked the door and brought her body in together with his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>y/n’s body hit the door and Kylo was already towering her figure, his lips attacking hers on a demanding kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.  As his hands travelled down her body massaging her ass before squeezing it, hers explored his chest, her painted nails teasing the skin still covered by his shirt, the small amount of pain turning him on even more than he had been already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Strip and sit on your legs on the bed” Kylo demanded, his voice sounding deeper from lust as he looked directly into her e/c eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me” she replied, eyes defiant as she reciprocated Ren’s stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without second thoughts, Kylo’s hand grabbed her neck, fingers pressing her skin not tightly enough for her breathing to stop, but harshly enough for the action to become harder. Her eyes widened as his face lowered towards her ear, his hand not moving before he whispered “Don’t be a fucking brat”, the hot air leaving his mouth causing her to whimper under him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he let go, y/n walked straight towards the bed, slowly taking off her dress not wanting to ruin it, before her hands travelled down ready to take off her panties - the only thing covering her skin -, but they never made it out of her body since an invisible force prevented her hands to touch it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep it on” Ren ordered, eyes exploring her body, discovering every curve, every scar and every tattoo as well as appreciating it, her uniqueness always an attractive thing about her. Kylo knew there was nothing he would change. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doing as she was told, he watched as she sat on the bed, her ass resting on her calves as her hands rested on her thighs. y/n’s gaze however never left Kylo’s figure as she waited for him to make anything at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking towards her figure, Kylo let the top part of his suit fall to the dark floor of his quarters, his white shirt next and last his belt which he kept in hand, plans for it in his mind. As his body finally stood in front of hers, he eased his shoes letting them go together with his socks as his hands grabbed her wrists, belt now resting on the bed close to her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” she asked, getting out of position, but the force made sure she went back to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m making sure you can’t use your hands” Kylo simply replied, already amused knowing that his answer would make his Empress angry. She didn’t said anything, but an angry huf left her mouth as she regained control of her own body, Kylo finishing to lock her wrists in place with his belt.           </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, remember how much I pleased you in the medical bay? Let’s see how you can repay me” Ren said, letting go of her skin as he walked to stand in front of her, crotch inches away from her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking his time, he unbuttoned his pants taking them down together with his underwear. As soon as he eased off his layers, his cock sprung free, hitting his belly, a sticky clear liquid already oozing from its tip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding his erection with his right hand and a fistfull of her hand with the left one he purred “Suck it”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doing as you are told, you start to press your tongue against the hole on his cockhead, feeling the salty taste of his precum filling your mouth, as a reaction, a low groan meets your ears encouraging you to continue to pleasure him. And so you did, giving open mouth kisses to sides of his erection, and making sure to pay special attention to the veins, receiving soft moans in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You did the same on your way back, making sure that every uncovered inch received kisses. As soon as your lips encountered his red tip, you opened your mouth, fitting the most you could at first and closing your cheeks around it, tongue massaging the bottom as you bobbed, letting just the tip on your mouth before putting some more in again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The most you put inside, the louder his pleasure noises became and you knew you were doing a good job, sucking his dick with passion while ignoring your aching clit and the uncomfortable amount of wetness gathering on your panties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your doing so well -</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>- , let’s see you gagging on it now” Kylo stated, making you look directly into his eyes, almost black with desire, as you felt his grip on your hair tightening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he eased the rest of his cock inside your mouth, making you feel him in your throat as it burned a bit with the invasion, while your eyes became full with tears and your nose encountered the perfectly trimmed amount of hair in his pelvis. The sensation of fullness making you moan around his erection, the vibration gaining a groan from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doing as he promised, Kylo made you gag on it, fucking your face merciless as you did your best to relax your throat, to breath through your nose and to stay still since you couldn’t use your hands to support yourself. When you believed that it was all too much, a foreign and invisible finger started to press on your clit, the amount of pleasure making you moan around his cock as the tears gathered on your eyes starting to stain your face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up, you could see through your tears that his eyes were closed while he enjoyed pumping into your throat as your tongue kept on massaging wherever it could touch. You were also feeling pleasure coursing through your veins, from how much him fucking your face made you yet, from how beautiful and hot he seemed like than and, mostly, from the force massage on your sore clit, which kept sending electricity through you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shitshitshit” he mumbled, and it was the only warning you got before feeling his salty load went down your throat as his cock twitched inside your mouth and animalistic groans left his while he enjoyed the high of his orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he took his dick completely out of your mouth, you made sure to clean him up, swallowing every single bit of his cum. As soon as you were done, he took his softening cock away from you, the force leaving your clit alone as it took the restrains away from your wrists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay down” he commanded you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kylo watched as she did what he ordered, her back meeting his soft mattress, her legs spreading and allowing him to see the wet spot in them. Once again, he took his time watching his Empress body and what immediately caught his attention were her perfect tits, the position making them evident, her nipples standing and begging for his touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knew such a nasty mouth could be so good to me” he mocked as his large hands started to wonder in her body, squeezing lightly her thighs, scratching her stomach with his small nails until they finally arrived their destination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his palms, he massaged her breasts, going up and down as his eyes watched her every reaction. She retributed the look as she bit on her lips avoiding moans to escape it, but Kylo was having none of it, he was going to make sure she couldn’t keep quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping his hands around her breasts, Ren took each nipple in between his fingers pulling and squeezing them at the same time, making sure she felt the perfect combination between pain and pleasure, his hands rough and scarred from years of training and battling against her also soft, yet scarred skin . It had been a long time since those hands were used to please someone instead of imposing his never dying rage over their body.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kylo” she pleaded, voice dripping with desire as her hand touched his, eyes closed not seeing the satisfied smirk in his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do better than this” he replied, using the force to pin her hands on the sides of her body as he kept stimulating her nipples, eyes never leaving her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch - my - pussy” she demanded, eyes opening as her orbes looked directly into his eyes letting Kylo know y/n wouldn’t ask him politely for his touches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so he complied, hands letting go of her nipples and making its way down once again, feeling her warm skin against his hands until his fingers touched the silky black underwear as a needy whimper from anticipation left her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he eased it off her body, making sure she would feel the soft cloth making its way off of her through every inch of skin it touched, setting fire to her desire as he enjoyed watching her every move as well as sensing her every emotion, amplifying his own sensations. As soon as the underwear hit the floor, Ren’s index finger met her swollen nub causing her back to arch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of you” he purred, eyes glued to her cunt as he eased a finger into it, feeling as her walls swallowed it until only his knuckle was visible, making the extension wet with her arousal. “So tight” he mumbled, gaining a moan from y/n, immerse on her feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired of taking his time, Ren started to make his pace faster, the sound of her pussy being filled and emptied of his fingers - which the number increased with the passage of time - filling the room together with her whimpers and moans. “Such a needy cunt, ain’t it?” he asked looking at her closed eyes and pouty lips, gaining a nod as a reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready for my cock to ruin your pussy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yesyesyes” you eagerly replied, desperate to feel every inch of his cock filling you up and stretching your walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ride it then” he whispered, eyes glowing as he let you go making you feel empty, lying down on the other side of the bed, his hard cock proudly standing against his belly. Once you were on your feet again, you took a minute to admire his body, which seemed to be sculpted by an artist. His prominent nose, his full lips, his dark eyes, the scar ripping through his skin, the muscles and eight-pack on his stomach, his defined arms, tonified thighs and calves and, of course, his big, thick and veiny cock, ready to ruin you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting your need win, you did what you were told, caging him with your body - your legs pressing against the mattress on the sides of his body - before grabbing his erection with your hand, guiding it into your wet whole. Inch by inch, you filled yourself with him, moaning as your walls hugged his length and the tip of it touching your cervix. With your hands, you scratched his chest, red marks staining his white skin as you watched his brows furrowed with pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So tight” he mumbled, his deep baritone sending shivers down your spine and his hands held your waist, supporting you as you moved your hips up and down in a moderate pace, intentionally clenching around him every time your pelvis met his and making sure your hips went back and forth before taking him off of you once again, slamming down one more time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so you did it over and over again, the sound of your skin against his echoing in the room, his cock hitting your sweet spot every single time, his lips on your neck marking and claiming you as his, his hands holding you so tight that it would bruise, his moans suppressed by your skin as yours filled the room as freely as he filled you up entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before your mind started to get clouded with pleasure just like your body making your pace sloppy, the strength in which your skin met his changing as well as the frequency in which it happened. With time, your legs started to shake from the effort and the pleasure about to burst on your body, the action becoming too much for you. That was when you felt his grip tightening around you before he brought you down, keeping you in place, his cocktip hitting the magic spot inside of you one last time, causing your orgasm to crash on your body, your chest meeting his as you clenched, milking his cock and feeling his heavy and hot load filling your cunt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he watched y/n sleep peacefully, Kylo became certain of one thing: he had fallen in love with his Empress.   </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are still with me, thank you. Love you all.<br/>Find me on tumblr, if you want to: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amazingdriverfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you finally meet the rest of the Knights of Ren, but the encounter brings more doubts to your mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry that it took me this long to post it, my College started again and I’m having classes 6 days a week and I have a lot of reading to do. However I love writing and I’m not giving up on it, just be patient with me please. </p>
<p>I love you all, hope you like this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>As you came back to your senses, body sore from the previous night effort, the smell of eggs and sweet fruits filled your nostrils immediately causing your stomach to come to life, the awkward noise filling your ears only to be replaced with a hoarse laughter.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hungry?” you heard his voice mocking you, his tone the softest you ever heard from him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“My stomach growling wasn’t explicit enough?” you replied, e/c eyes opening as you got accustomed to the bright lights. A contrast to the dark color pattern of his quarters.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You weren’t this moody with my dick inside of you” his voice filled with amusement echoed through the room, his pretty face not turning towards your direction as you watched his muscular back.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“That’s because I finally found something you’re good at” you take your head and back off the bed, hands pressing against your eyes swollen from sleep as you stretch your muscles.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Glad to be your object” his reply now lacked the previous light tone.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“White man is sad because he feels like an object, nice” you started not feeling sorry since you knew there was more to your relationship with him “Let’s quit playing, I’m hungry” you finished, feet finally touching the soft carpet covering the pristine floor.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Your first instinct as you noticed the cold air touching your skin was to find something to cover your naked body with. Not that you were embarrassed of it, however, having breakfast naked didn’t really seem appropriate, so you explored the surroundings with your eyes, finding your underwear and the shirt Kylo had used in the Gala. Before he turned around, you quickly put them on, buttoning the shirt up at a speed which amazed yourself. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>When he finally turned around, you felt like your insides were melting. You were not sure it was from how turned on by the sight of his chest completely marked with your scratches or by how casual he seemed holding two plates filled with food. Whatever it was, it had woken up something which had been asleep inside of you, the problem was you couldn’t decide if you liked it or not, so you brushed it aside and focused on the material things like the food.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>As Kylo placed the food on the countertop in the kitchen part of his enormous room, you made your way towards it, not believing you were about to have breakfast with the Supreme Leader, who was also the man who had taken you off the only place you knew: Tatooine. What surprised you the most, was the fact that the situation might have confused you, but you didn’t hate it at all. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Stop obsessing over it. It won’t solve anything” Ren’s voice brought you back to reality, eyes refocusing on his figure as you nodded, feet touching the ground with more confidence as you placed one more thought in a hidden part of your brain, one which you would explore latter, when there wasn’t no one prying.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Your attitude must have pleased him enough, since he didn’t bring the subject up as you sat on the high bench ready to devour your food like a beast.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Impressed with yourself, you walked to the training facility all alone for the first time. It was a free cycle for you since the First Order’s officers present at the Gala would meet to talk about the ‘candidate's’ performance. You already knew they weren’t going to like you and you honestly couldn’t care less about what a bunch of men with sticks up their asses thought about you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as you left Kylo’s quarters after the breakfast filled with comfortable silence, you decided to train a little. You hadn’t trained ever since the day you were sent to the arena and getting your fists to work would definitely clear your mind, after all, that was the only way you knew how to solve your inner problems. So you went back to your quarters to shower and get into appropriate clothing before making your way to the gym. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The closer you got to your destination, the louder the sound of metal against metal and male groans got. When your body finally met the see-through door, your eyes were filled with images of strong, big and wide men training, or fighting you couldn’t decide, as if they were really looking to kill each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Things finally started to make sense as you recognized your best friend - not that you have many others - using some kind of weapon against a man built just like him, however his skin was much darker and dreads were arranged in a not on top of his head. He was just as beautiful as Cardo. In fact, all of the men, whom you presumed to be the Knights of Ren, were beautiful, perhaps to be a part of Kylo’s boyband you must be tall, shredded, beautiful and a killer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you started to walk away, not wanting to botter the killing machines inside the room, a familiar voice caused you to stop, body turning towards his direction once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Troublemaker!” his sweaty head was turned to you now, in fact all six heads were. “Here to train with us?” he asked, coming closer and leaving his training partner behind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t think so.” you answered directly, ready to leave them all behind and train on your quarters when once again a male voice captured your attention. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She couldn’t keep up with us anyway” a brown haired boy with lighter skin and with a golden undertone complemented by his dark eyes said. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Immediately, you looked directly into his eyes, jaw locking as anger started to flow in your system thanks to his insinuation. Who that man though he was to insinuate you were weak? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Challenge accepted, dick” you gritted through your teeth as your eyes captured a smile forming on his face, showing that he was clearly happy with your reaction. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Trudgen” Cardo started punching the man who made you angry in the arm “it’s my job to piss her off”.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before Trudgen could give Cardo any type of reaction, the dark skinned man your best friend had been fighting shut them all up as he harshly stated: “Get back to training”, his eyes barely acknowledging your presence before he went back to what he had been doing before you showed up. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t mind Vicrul, troublemaker, he’s too serious for his own sake” Cardo said, getting even closer, calloused hand touching your bare shoulder and blue eyes fixing on yours. “Come on, let’s kick Trudgen’s ass”.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Shit, this pretty thing can throw a knife” Trudgen said laid down on the floor, his dark eyes covered by his lids as his breathing slowed to the normal pattern. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told you I could” you said, also on the floor, the whole session vigor making your muscles complain as you felt weak. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told you so” Cardo completed, his state not better than yours or his brother’s. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pretty and deadly, shit, I think I’m in love” the brown haired man declared, making you and Cardo laugh, the sound of the other Knights training muffled by it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Master Ren is going to cut your junk out” another warrior said, causing you to open your eyes instantly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You recognized him as one of the men in the back as Cardo and Trudgen spoke to you when you got to the training facility. He had a small black hair and beard, his facial features, as astonishing as the other knights, were pretty serious, a big contrast from the atmosphere between you and his brothers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck off, Ushar. Find someone else to bother” Cardo replied first as your face lost all the light in it, your annoyance at the inconvenience becoming transparent on it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know that it’s true.” Ushar replied while shrugging as he walked away. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>As you got back to your quarters, what Ushar said kept bothering you, the thought that Kylo could and would be so possessive with you making you uncomfortable. After all you had gone through to escape being owned by somebody, you couldn’t run into the arms of someone who expected you to be his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe going to practise had just added more questions to the pile you already had going into it. Now you not only had to figure out how you felt about Kylo, but you also had to figure out what he expected from you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your legs were around his waist, your hot skin touching his even hotter one, his dark hair falling on your face and repeatedly caressing it as his almost black eyes filled with hunger bored into yours, the sweat falling from his forehead to your face. The salty liquid going down your cheeks and meeting your neck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he pounded his massive cock inside and out, his hips repeatedly met your ass, the red color painting its cheeks red. His movements made your tits shake up and down as well as your whole body as his large hands kept you caged underneath him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The friction of his skin against your stiff and swollen clit increased your pleasure as Kylo kept stretching and filling you up impossibly, your g spot being massaged by its head again and again as he hit your cervix and making your walls clench unintentionally. The unvolunteer action caused him to release sinful noises each time as you groaned, nails scratching his back as you tried your best not to scream.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can you feel it?” he asked, voice hoarse from the pleasure and physical effort. “The way I’m filling you up like no one else ever will?” he finished. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And you moaned out a ‘yes’, muffled by the sound of his skin aggressively hitting yours and the sound of his cock entering and leaving your drenched hole, your cunt greedy for everything he could and would give you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who do you belong to?” he questioned once again, eyes staring at your face intently waiting for your answer, and to your own surprise, you didn’t think twice before screaming at the top of your lungs ‘yours’. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the word left your lips and echoed through the room, the sheer power of the confession made you cum, body trembling as you squeezed his dick hard with your walls and his waist with your legs, all the strength left in you being used to not let go of his body. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In that moment, you stopped being one of the parts involved and started to be a watcher. You were standing not too far from the bed where Kylo was still fucking your body, able to see the muscles from his legs, back and thighs working as he kept pouding into your body, fucking you through your orgasm. You could also see your body holding onto his like your life depended on it, like he was your savior, like there was no other way, your nails breaking his skin and drawing blood as you refused to let him go. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watched as his pace became sloppier indicating that he was close to finish as well, as the sweat started to pour out of his body with more intensity, as his hands grabbed the sheets next to your body, holding onto it just like you held onto him, the pleasure becoming too much for him to hold much longer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, before he found his relief, Kylo’s face turned away from your body on the bed to face your new presence standing near the bed, his eyes once again searching yours as he said: “You’re mine”, his body trembling and collapsing onto yours in the bed as his the lighting of his orgasm coursing through his cells.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>You woke up after watching the heavenly scene of Kylo cumming, body sweaty and pussy wet, your body betraying your mind and rationality as you tried to understand why belonging to him might have seemed as something desirable by the parts of brain you had no control as the parts you did told there was nothing to hope for. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What the hell was happening to you? </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank u so much for reading, it means a lot.<br/>I know this chapter is a lil bit smaller, but it was necessary. <br/>If you feel like it come talk to me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amazingdriverfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next part of the experiment has arrived and you still have to deal with your thoughts about Kylo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!<br/>I wanted to start thanking you all: for the kudos, the comments and for reading, it really means the world to me and I know that it is cliche to say it, but this kind of things really make my day. <br/>I've been battling depression ever since I was a kid and sometimes it gets hard, but reading your sweet messages and seeing that you care about what I write helps me a lot. <br/>Also I'm also again late to post this and I'm really sorry,  I’m trying to post weekly, but life gets in the way.<br/>thank u all for being patient. <br/>Hope you like this!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Getting out of bed knowing that you would have to start preparing for the next phase of the damn experiment you had yourself into was already hard. But after spending all night having your inconscient fighting to decide how you felt towards Kylo, waking up felt like a punishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, you knew that staying in wasn’t an option. If you weren’t ready by the time Cardo got you for your meeting with Lieutenant Micata - Nitaka or whatever his name was -, he would drag your ass off of bed and force you to get ready as quick as possible and that didn’t really seem like a very pleasant idea as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so you forced yourself off of the bed’s warm embrace to get ready for whatever was coming your way. As you showered, dressed yourself up in the same black clothes you always wore and brushed your hair and teeth, you did your absolute best to keep Kylo and your dreams in the back of your head, Ushar’s words still bothering you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckly, you finished your routine just as Cardo opened the door, not even considering knocking before invading your personal space - as usual -. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready’, troublemaker?”  his lighted toned voice echoed through the room as you got out of the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Cardo, can’t you fucking knock? I could be naked, you know that?” you ignored his question purposely, trying to buy yourself some time, not really interested in meeting Shitake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, that would definitely burn my eyes.” he started faking a thoughtful face “Better knock next time. Too bad I won’t” he faked a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are an insufferable asshole” you threw your hands up in the air as a giving up gesture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that it’s all settled, get your ass moving, troublemaker” Cardo said before walking out the door, not waiting for you to follow him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You followed the knight for the endless pristine and all the same halls, not really paying attention to anything, you had given up trying to understand the endless ship you had been living in for quite a while now. Eventually, he stopped in front of a meeting hall which seemed to be the same as every other room in the ship: monochromatic walls, floor and furniture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cardo left you behind with a pat on your shoulder as you entered the space taking a look around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the gigantic black table you could see the man you would be spending the rest of your day with. He was an average sized man with dark hair and eyes and skin tone  a little bit darker than Kylo’s. By his facial features, you could see that he was insecure and apprehensive with the meeting or with your presence, maybe both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss y/n” you heard his insecure voice tone as he got up trying to be respectful. That was already a change when compared with the other officers' attitudes - specially Hux’s - and that made you decide that you would like him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just y/n, no need for formalities” you said doing the best you could to be kind to him “Lieutenant …” you kept quiet waiting for him to say the name you hadn’t bothered to learn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You sipped on the caf cup as you listened to Mitaka describe what the two of you would be doing together for the next week. Apparently, the council of dicks which helped Kylo decide things about the First Order policies and actions wanted to see how the contestants to be Empress could develop a plan and talk about politics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were completely fucked, you thought to yourself as Mitaka spoke, clearly more comfortable with your presence now. You never had the time to care about politics, since you were too worried trying to survive all the things life had thrown your way. You were also pretty aware that you were far from being what they wanted their ruler to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I came up with some options for you to develop your politics plan about” Mitaka’s words brought your attention back to the room and you nod as a way to tell him to keep on talking. “There was a recent rebellion on Naboo and we could develop the reasons for why it happened and how to keep the planet under the First Order’s control. I also thought of doing something around the topic of what the Empire failed to accomplish and the reasons that ultimately caused its fall and how we can, as a whole, do better”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he spoke, you could see that he was passionate in what he worked with and that he really wanted the best for the Order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You, on the other hand, didn’t know anything about both topics nor had any interest in them, they just didn’t speak to your soul, if you presented them, you would be presenting a lie and perhaps that might just be what the council would like to see, but you had never lied to please a bunch of disgusting men and you weren’t about to start now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mitaka, I’m sorry to interrupt you.” you started trying to keep a sweet tone, not looking forward to hurting his feelings. “But these themes have nothing to do with me. I never went to a formal school nor did I have the time to learn and talk about politics. Sure I have my opinions, but I was too busy trying to stay alive, you know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and, on the contrary of what you had expected, there was no disappointment in his features, if anything, the young man seemed almost inspired by your words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. Can we stop for an hour?” he asked you and before you could even say a ‘yes’ he was out the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You walked through the halls without having any idea where you were or where you were going, you just allowed your feet to walk in whatever direction they desired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Troublemaker” you heard Cardo calling you and your feet automatically stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around, you could see that he wasn’t alone, Trudgen was with him, eyes trained on you just like Cardo’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in a meeting. Have you killed Mitaka?” he asked you, his tone showing that he was indeed worried that you might have killed the lieutenant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He needed a break to think about something he didn’t tell me about. So I’m just getting some exercise done” you answered, shrugging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you even know where you are?” Trudgen finally said something, his lips on a smirk. Stars, why was he so annoying? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s classified information” the answer left your mouth causing Cardo to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, troublemaker, let’s get your ass back to the meeting room”. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why Kylo thought it was a good idea to drag my ass into this” you mumbled, head supported by both of your hands as you looked at the knights trying to get some explanation to their master’s act. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hottie, Master Ren doesn’t fit in this organization as well, neither do us” Trudgen started, for the first time since you met him, being serious. “We are all here because we know how to fight our way in and that’s why he chose you, because you fought your way out of slavery and into this experiment” he pointed his index finger at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you looked to Cardo, you knew that it was true and, well, if Kylo got to the position of Supreme Leader being just the way he was, you could do whatever those stupid men expected you to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll find a way to do this stupid presentation” you whispered, still not that confident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, troublemaker, don’t give up just yet” Cardo tried to get your spirits up and it caused a slight smile to crack on your features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The talk was interrupted by Mitaka, he walked into the meeting room with his arms filled with paper and archives and you got up to help the man, since it seemed like he was about to be buried by them all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you took half of the pile of his hands, his face finally became visible and you could see a thankful smile as he tried to reach the table. With the new amount of things now in your hands, you walked to the place you had been previously sat at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do this” Cardo said before walking at the door with his companion knight, leaving you, the endless pile of paper and Mitaka behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Mitaka, what is this all about?” you asked, sitting on the chair once again and getting mentally ready for his new ideas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I re-read your file trying to get a better insight on things that you could really relate to, when this brilliant idea came up to me. Are you ready?” Mitaka asked, his eyes glimmering with excitement as each word left his mouth and you nod, starting to feel excited for his presentation as well. “I was thinking to present about why the First Order should abbolish slavery in the planets we rule ''. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words went straight to your heart and you had to do your best to avoid tears from falling, the idea hadn’t come to your mind because you had never thought that anyone with enough money and power could ever care about people like you. And the realization that you might be able to do something to change the reality of millions all around the Galaxy lighted a fire inside that you never knew existed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were in the tub chilling when you heard someone opening the door and, if it weren’t for the heavy footsteps you were now so used to, you would be probably frightened to death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knights don’t know how to fucking knock?” you shouted, playing with the bubbles covering your body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my ship” he replied nonchalantly as he started to take off the incredible amount of layers covering his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, not in the mood” you whispered to yourself, already starting to make room for his enormous figure in the tub. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched as he got naked in all his glory, every inch of his perfect and toned body in display for you to admire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In no time, he was in the tub with you, his thighs touching yours as you both stared into each other's eyes, silence winning in the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, his hand started to travel away from his body, touching your calf at first, his eyes never leaving yours. He massaged the skin before going up, calloused hands used to cause so much pain and death now gently pressing your skin, looking forward to giving you pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kept his torturous pace while touching his way up your cunt, playing with your skin, tempting it with his small nails and thick fingers, building up the lust inside of you as his eyes showed you that he was enjoying it just as much as you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You found it funny how much pleasure Kylo could find in giving you pleasure once you had associated selfishness with his image, never expecting that you would me defenceless to his touches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dragged the moment even further, testing your resilience, dying to know if you would give into your carnal needs and beg for his touch you were certain, but you were just as tough as the knight and you were not going to let him win this round. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, after teasing your inner thighs for what seemed like forever, Kylo gave up the unannounced battle going in between the two of you, exploring your folds with his index finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The attitude caused a silent moan to leave your mouth, which stayed open. You felt as he dragged the tip of his finger up and down, pressing your clit ever so lightly whenever it touched his finger and teasing your whole with the same strategy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his efforts, however, your eyes kept glued to his, watching the hunger and yet determination engraved in them as need started to fill up your brain and fog your will to win. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took you by surprise when Ren finally gave your sore nub the deserved attention and a loud groan left your lips, echoing through the bathroom as if mocking just how bad you craved and was affected by his touch. You knew that it was a win to him as well and the smirk on his perfect face shouted loud and clear for you to listen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you could recover, Kylo started to move his finger, rubbing your clit with the right amount of pressure, sending shivers down your spine and fire through your veins. Your inner walls clenched around nothing begging to be touched, reminding you how good it felt when he filled you up with his thick and big cock and it made you aware of just how easily he could win this battle over your body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued with his pace, a pace that was enough to bring you some release, but not the ultimate release that you craved. Not to make you squirm and scream under his ministrations, not to make your legs tremble as you forgot your name. And it drove you mad, because he was making clear to you that it would never hit you if you didn’t beg for it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to stand your ground, focusing on your warrior side, but he knew your body too well and as you felt the rhythm become quicker, taking you too near the edge, you gave up. Your eyes left his, as your head fell back and the words left your mouth: “Enough, Kylo, you won”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as you declared your loss, he picked up the pace, trading his index finger for his thumb as two of his fingers met your whole, breaking the resistance it offered and quickly filling you up, massaging your walls that clenched as a thank you and lightly touching the inner spot that caused you to see stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt as they curled inside of you making you moan and as they left you, before being pushed into you once more, keeping up with the pace that his thumb dictated, making sure that you could experience and enjoy the sensations he gave you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knew what he was doing, he was showing you that he owned your body, he was making clear that you couldn’t fight him and the worst part was that, despite your brain shouting that you couldn’t give into it, your every cell betrayed you, telling it to shut up, because Kylo could please you and give you things that no one ever could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take too long for your body to explode in pleasure, his fingers teasing your cunt as his thumb teased your clit became too much too quickly and you did just what he wanted. You screamed his name, you trembled, you milked his fingers and spilled your release on them as you grabbed his arm trying to find support. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were definitely  fucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank u so much for reading. <br/>I'm really excited to develop this inner fight in the reading and how it will affect their relationship with Kylo. <br/>If you feel like it, come say hi to me on tumblr! <br/>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amazingdriverfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You knew that you had to talk to Kylo, but you also knew that it wouldn’t be pretty.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s been a hot minute since the last time I update this and it makes me feel bad, I really like this story and to hera your feedback, but College has been really intense and working things out has been hard. <br/>I also wanted to thank u all for the kudos and comments, they never fail to make me smile, you are all amazing persons. <br/>I really do hope that you all like this, just beware of the warnings as usual and be safe. Love you all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You woke up in the warm bed, but this time it almost seemed cold when compared to the boiling guilt pumping in your veins and making your stomach hurt. You opened your eyes to discover that Kylo wasn’t laying by your side anymore and the fact made you feel relieved, the last thing you were looking for was the knight prying on your confused mind once more before trying to convince you that everything was fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was most certainly not fine, he wanted to own you and you had given into his wishes the previous night, you who promised that the only owner of yourself would be you for the rest of your life. No matter how much Ren could please you, it shouldn’t be enough for you to betray everything you had become in your life and everything you had fought for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem with the realization was how you would make him understand, you knew that Kylo always had his way, after all, he ruled most of the Galaxy, and you were also aware that it wouldn’t be a pleasant conversation since both you and him had a temper. And so you decided that for the time being you would enjoy your time without Kylo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After you sort of figured things out, getting ready for your day was surprisingly easy, you were actually excited to work with Mitaka in the project, excited to show your side of the story to the powerful old man sitting in chairs while deciding who deserved to live and who deserved to die. Even if you and Kylo didn’t work out, you would leave your mark in the Order, you would represent the millions ignored by their politics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Determined, you walked through the halls, passing troopers and other workers as you headed to the meeting room where Mitaka would wait for you before heading to the library, it was research day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you finally got to the room, you saw the lieutenant, seeming as excited as usual, sat at the table, his face holding a gentle smile as his eyes turned to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss y/n” his voice echoed through the empty meeting space and it caused you to smirk, his usual formality towards you seemed funny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mitaka. Quit the miss as I said please, we are friends now” as he assimilated the words you could see redness spreading and staining his light coloured face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, y/n” he said your name with a certain caution as if he was testing it in his tongue, almost like it was a foreign word, something entirely new. “Are you ready to head to the library? We have a full day ahead of us”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded still amused with his reaction, it wasn’t very often that anyone would treat you with such respect and kindness and you admired his capacity to do so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, you followed him through the endless amount of halls in the Steadfast, walking past empty bucket faces and hoping that you wouldn’t be found by or find Kylo, knowing that the encounter would ruin your day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a bit of anxiety, you kept on following the man watching as he paid his respect to some of the other officers and as they ignored you just as much as you ignored them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your anxiety, however, dissipated as Mitaka stopped, the library coming to view and the thousands of books, archives and documents taking your breath away. It was the first time you had ever seen something like that and in your wildest dreams you would have never imagined that so many books even existed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In your astonished state, you failed to realize that Mitaka was already inside the library and waiting for you with a look that seemed sad and you knew it meant that you were staring too hard at the books. Ignoring his pity, you followed his lead trying to act as if nothing had happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched his Empress drowned in the paper with the lieutenant he didn’t bother to get the name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing her in such a different context and yet with the same amount of hunger to achieve and conquer what she wanted made his buried heart beat faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It scared Kylo how much he liked her, how each day the number of hours he spent thinking of her increased, how the sheer thought of seeing her made him nervous and yet excited. The worst part was that the knight knew that she still wasn’t ready to be his, she had shown sometimes that she could give into her feelings like in the tub the previous night and in his room when he cooked breakfast, but it didn’t take her too long to doubt his intentions and her feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t like Ren imagined that it would be easy, when he decided to get her, he already knew that she was a fighter and she would fight him at all costs, but then things took a turn in the hospital after he decided to show her a little bit of how much he cared about y/n and when she finally surrendered to what she wanted, to what her body begged and to what she consciousness hated to even imagine. These turning points gave him a sense of hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another turning point happened in the tub, when Kylo won the unannounced battle over control, when he proved to her that her body responded to him and wished to belong to his, when he made it clear that no one would ever please her like he would and when he showed her that her mind could not avoid her body showing her true wishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he knew that things wouldn’t be as smooth as he longed to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the time being, he could be satisfied with watching as his Empress discovered new sides of herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through the thousands of pages that you and Mitaka could find about slavery, you saw yourself and your life, you read about your own abuse through the pain and writting of others and it was trully overwelming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mitaka kept looking at you, trying to figure out if you were okay through his own pile of paper as he also tried to get some useful information in whatever he was reading. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What truly hurted you wasn’t even the amount of abuse and pain you had been reading through, it was the fact that this information, that watching millions being abused and having their lives torn apart wasn’t enough reason for the men in power to abolish slavery. You knew that they had to have economic and politic reasons to spare their lives, to imagine them as beings deserving to be their own owners and to be free. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where did I come from, master?” you asked Kreat, fear already in your veins. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The question filled your mind constantly, but the courage to ask him never accompanied the need to know. You weren’t that clueless, after master taught you how to read you found some books here and there and you heard people talking, so you knew that Kreat couldn’t be your father. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The first evidence was that he never treated you like one of his blood, the second was that you didn’t look like him at all and lastly there wasn’t a woman that he had a relationship with. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kreat never told you how he found or bought you, you weren’t sure which one was the case, all he ever said to you was that you owned him loyalty and love because he took care of you when no one in this Galaxy wanted to do so, that he gave you a warm home and food when you were supposed to perish in the hot Tatooine’s sand and he didn't even ask too much of you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Angel, I was starting to wonder when you would ask me that, you are twelve after all” the man said with the sweet voice he used with you whenever he wanted something or when you had pleased him enough. “But I regret to inform you, that you are here because your parents could never love you and so they gave you to someone that could do that” he took his hand to your face, gently caressing your skin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You entered your quarters tired, more emotionally than physically, but it all added up in a gigantic ball of stress spreading through your body at a speed never seen before. You knew that the research had to be done in order to achieve - or try to - a greater good, this motive and Mitaka were the only things keeping you motivated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the excitement you had felt in the morning as you walked towards the meeting room vanished as your traumas, one by one, were brought to the surface, feeding your internalized fears as a hush of adrenaline kept on pumping in your veins. This self feeding system with no apparent end happened all day and as you lied in your bed, not bothering to take your clothes off, you still felt the results on your mind and body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when you believed that the cycle couldn’t get worse, the door opened, revealing the same tall figure that had paid you a visit the previous night, his dominant energy filling up the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You immediately sight, the frustration you had been dealing with quickly increasing followed by anxiety. All the guilt you had been able to pull away also mixing with the rest of your overwhelming emotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kylo, I really want to be alone” you informed politely, doing your best to disguise your feelings, but your request didn’t seem to be enough reason for the knight to leave, since you could still hear his footsteps getting closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that?” his deep voice resonated and unlike the last time you heard it, all it did was increase your discomfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in the mood to talk, leave” you stated your request one last time, taking your head off the bed and staring at his emotionless brown eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feel your unease about me” he said, still ignoring your request and doing whatever he wanted, as usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The action caused you to close your hands in fists, feeling your nails touch your skin, the small gesture helping you to keep it together, the last thing you needed was to fight with Kylo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now” you tried once again, but he ignored your needs once again and in that moment you knew it was a lost battle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are still holding on, let go” you heard him as he towered your figure on the bed, his eyes still not leaving yours as he studied you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His request did nothing but anger you further, it wasn’t like you expected him to be any different, but his level of selfishness and his complete difficulty to understand that you just couldn’t give away everything that made you who you were kept on surprising you. He was truly an infuriating man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I do it? Give me one good reason to betray everything that I am Kylo when you can’t even respect one simple request” you spitted the words and you could already see his body tensing up as he assimilated what you had said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his tense posture, his voice didn’t come up harshly, it almost seemed broken as he tried to make you understand, trying to convince you once again to give into his needs, to give into his needs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are plenty -” he started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way he spoke wasn’t enough to stop your outburst, however, as you walked towards the other end of the room, getting away from the bed you had been seeking comfort on and away from Kylo, you allowed your doubts to finally be said out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they? I don’t even know you Kylo while you know everything about me. You know things that I wouldn’t want anyone to know, you are in my fucking head all the time, but you never show me a piece of yours”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing the space between you and him, his face allowed you to see his feelings perfectly, his twitching chin, his frown and lips in a furious pout were enough proof of his anger.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know everything you need to know about me” he said, abandoning the soft tone in which he had spoken to you just moments ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His statement made you laugh dryly, in fact his audacity to even suggest that you already knew enough as a whole did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be insane. You want me to marry you, but you can’t even bring yourself to tell me about your family, about your story. Where did you grow up, Kylo? Are your parents alive? Are they nice people? What did you want to be as a child? Because there’s no fucking way for you to have been the Supreme Dick of this place since you were born” you didn’t exactly think before speaking, you never did when you were angry. However, as soon as his face changed to a much darker expression, you knew you had crossed a line and, for the first time since you got kidnapped by him, you were genuinely afraid of what he could do to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not stand this kind of insolent behavior, I will tell you what I wish to tell you. You have no right to do any requests, you are just a no one I saved. All you really need to know is that no one gave a fuck about you a few months ago, if you died, no one would even grief over you. All you need to know is that at least now you have someone who cares about you, and that someone is me and I’m not letting you go anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words echoed through your head mixing with the fresh memory of what Kreat had said to you many years ago. All the anger you had been feeling vanished as disgust took over, disgust of his behavior and, most of all, disgust of yourself for getting in this situation with a monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing your fists as tears streamed down your face, you punched his chest still so close to you with as much strength as you had, hoping and begging any greater power that it would be enough for him to leave you alone as you screamed the word ‘leave’ as loud as you possibly could. You never wanted to see him again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehe, sorry for the drama, but our boy Kylo needs to learn how we should treat people in relationships, not as possessions and it's clear to me that he wouldn't be able to think like that at first. <br/>Hope you all liked it, once again I'm sorry for the delay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo has to deal with the consequences of his act and so do you. Will you ever be able to forgive him?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this took me so long I am truly embarrassed and also sorry for all of you who read this fic which is very important to me just like you all. As you might know my aunt died and I was at the end of my College semester and as someone who has depression things just got a bit out of hand. I hope that I can write the next chapter sooner since I already have the planning written down. </p>
<p>Thank you all for not giving up on me. It means a lot, for real. I hope you all had a great day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Kylo left the room like a hurricane, all the anger he held towards her a moment before now fueling his self-hate, he had wished so many times to be different, to be someone who could open up, who could be loved, but everytime Ren proved to himself that he was only good at being hated, at being feared, at being the monster Snoke shaped him into. As he stomped to the halls, lightsaber already in hand ready to be ignited destroying all it could possibly touch as if it would solve his problems, Kylo kept on seeing her face as he unleashed the demons in his insides, the tears running down her face, the disappointment in her eyes, the fear she felt kept hitting him in waves and the feeling of being the most feared being in the room, which usually made him feel powerful, now making him ashamed of his attitudes. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He didn’t meet anyone as he walked through the ship, his loud steps enough to let all of his employees know that they shouldn’t cross him if they had any love for their own life, Ren would kill anyone in that moment, would do anything at all to end the feelings crushing his insides, to take his mind away from her, to make him feel alive again. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Before he could even notice he was inside a monochromatic room filled with computers, lightsaber in hand, the red light coloring his face contorced in an angry expression and the room. He didn’t think twice before destroying the room, watching as sparkles flew, ignoring the sounds of his actions since they were drowned by her “Leave”s, the pain in her tone amplifying his own hurt, it almost felt like her hands were back on his chest, hitting him over and over again as if she could really physically hurt the man built like a tank.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Eventually his rage died and despair took control of him, without even think he let the lightsaber fall to the floor, not listening to the sound of the fall as he started to sob, tears spilling and staining his skin as he too fell to the ground, the pain becoming too much for him to even stand. He had just lost his Empress, Kylo knew that he could make her marry him, he could do anything he wanted, but the knight also knew that he could never force her to truly love him, to look at him like he had hung the stars, to want his body, to kiss him with want as she used to do, to care for him. He had given all that up for his stupidity, for not being brave enough to let her see what he was like inside. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>As the night went on Kylo laid on the floor with the remains of his destructive behavior crying his eyes out and calling her name, praying to the force that there was something he could possibly do to make her care about him once again. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>For the following week Kylo stayed in his bedroom, too ashamed and sad to leave the comfort of his quarters, allowing the guilt to eat him from inside out, not eating properly, barely showering or leaving the warm feeling provided by his bed. The knight couldn’t even look at the mirror, his reflection judging him, holding him accountable for all he had done and for his mistakes. Ren knew he would have to leave that space - mental and physical - soon, he knew that the First Order needed him and that he couldn’t trust Hux to stay in charge for too long without trying to overthrow him, the worst part was that he knew he couldn’t ignore his actions for too long as well, he would have to face her, he would have to try to fix the mess he had made even though he wasn’t sure how he would do so, but Kylo loved her too much to let everything fall apart like that. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took one last look at the mess in his room, at the clothes spreaded around the floor, at the bed sheets covered in sweat and got up going straight to the bathroom, starting the shower as he looked into the mirror, straight into the reflection’s eyes, ready to do whatever he needed to do to make her his once more. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Your sadness had turned into a uncontrollable rage in the day that followed the fight, at yourself and at Kylo, the wish to kill the Supreme Leader filling your head constantly as you lived through the day, trying your best not to unleash your anger in Mitaka who seemed to be frequently scared of you ever since your attitude change no matter how many times you tried to explain to the sweet Lieutenant that your mood had nothing to do with him. The only ones who were really able to handle you like that were Cardo and Trudgen which kept on trying to cheer you up with his super annoying sense of humor. So whenever you weren’t with Mitaka in the library gathering all the information you needed or in your quarters, you were with the two knights doing your best to live through the days as you tried your hardest to ignore each and every thought about Kylo that didn’t involve your fists hitting his perfect face over and over again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mainly, it wasn’t too hard keeping you from thinking about Ren, but sometimes a wave of sadness would hit you straight on the chest remembering that you missed his presence even though you couldn’t bring yourself to understand why on the Galaxy you would miss that man, well until your body remembered you not only about the times he pleasured you, much more than that really, every time you felt like that your faded scar burned a bit remembering that night when Kylo comforted you and defended you from Hux, about his body on the small couch on the medbay as he slept and waited for news about you since he was deeply worried about your wound and about how grateful you were to him for ordering the doctor to treat your scar, fading it enough so you could cover it with a tattoo. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sound of Trudgen’s voice calling you hottie brought you back to reality, forcing you to remember that you were in the knight’s living room drinking with your two friends, even though you would never admit you considered Trudgen one of your friends. You grabbed the drink on the table, feeling the coldness of the glass and allowing the sensation to ground you even further so it could take your mind off of Kylo Ren. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, Trudgen” you said with a fake annoyed tone, arching your eyebrows before taking a sip of the drink with a strong alcohol taste. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I asked you who you think will win the game” he replied, voice showing a bit of worry he and Cardo shared anytime you zoomed out of reality even though they knew better than to ask you what was happening, not talking about their master or about what happened that night was an unannounced deal you three had and even though you were sure they knew how Kylo was doing you knew it was better not to ask about it, not wanting to drag yourself deeper into the mess you had put yourself into. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked at the screen in which both of them were watching the game, doing your best to analyze the teams strategies and players even though you weren’t the biggest fan of soccer nor had a lot of time during your life to watch those games, but the dizziness in your brain caused by the combination of alcohol and thinking of Ren made it impossible for you to have a logical response to the match playing in front of your eyes. And so you shrugged, taking your drink to your lips once more before saying a “don’t fucking care” which caused Cardo to laugh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, y/n, it’s the Galactic Cup, you must care about it” Trudgen said back, trying to bring you into his conversation with Cardo despite it being a loss fight, you were too in your head to come back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Leave her alone” Cardo commanded, knowing that there was nothing that both of them could do, but letting you be. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And so you stayed on the couch barely moving except when you took a sip of your drink feeling as your scar burned, shouting to you that there wasn’t a way to really keep yourself from remembering how Kylo took care of you.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Ren was in the throne room with the most expensive jewelry consultant in the Galaxy, looking at the thousand of pieces he had in his holotablet, double checking each one making sure that he would choose not only the best one, but the one which fitted his Empress more perfectly, which would make her skin and eyes pop. Just by following his plan to get his love back, Kylo felt a bit of comfort, of course the fear of it still not being enough to get her back was present, but knowing that he had already come up with a plan and that he was a step closer to feeling her against his arms once again was enough to keep him going. And so, despite what anyone could expect of him, Ren kept on scrolling and on deciding his favorite jewelry with a feeling of enjoyment pumping through his veins. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Supreme Leader was interrupted by the sound of one of his knights dropping on one knee in respect before saying “Master Ren” allowing him to know that the one in his presence was no other than Cardo, his Empress best friend and one of the people he had been avoiding in the past days knowing that the encounter would make the wound in his chest throb. Seeing his knight, however, didn’t make him want to cry or destroy a whole room, instead he felt proud of himself, he knew that Cardo would appreciate his attempt to make y/n feel better. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cardo” he replied, gesturing for the knight to get up, waiting patiently for the knight to announce the reason why he had come to Ren. The waves of worry coming from the man, however, allowed his master to have an idea of what he wanted to talk about. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Master, I don’t mean to overstep, but I’ve been really worried about y/n, ever since whatever happened between the two of you, she hasn’t been the same.” he started, eyes looking at his calloused hands, stopping for a moment to catch a breath before continuing “Whenever she isn’t furious looking like she is about to throw a punch in the nearest surface, she looks lost, as if her sadness swallowed her whole and there’s nothing left of her but a shell” Cardo finished looking, for once, directly into Kylo’s eyes and even though he tried to keep a hard facade which didn’t show emotion, his light colored eyes were see-through, he was truly concerned for the girl he had the chance to grow to love as a friend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kylo’s heart almost stopped for a second, all the good sensations he had been feeling just a couple of minutes before completely gone, overshadowed by the crushing pressure on his chest almost as if a hand was crushing it. If he was alone, Ren might have cried or allowed his self-hate to express itself in the room’s walls, but he knew better than to throw a tantrum in front of one of his knights, someone who not only should respect him as a master, but also someone he considered to be family. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see” he replied, voice hoarse and distorced with the sea of emotions taking over him. “I have a plan to win her heart back Cardo, don’t you worry.”  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>You were wandering in the endless halls, watching as the same bucket faces passed through you, as the droids worked and as the stars shone in the never ending blue galaxy, wondering what was your role in it, if you were really supposed to be living in a ship suffering for a man who could never give you what you needed when you had spent all your life on your own when the first encounter after the fight happened. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As strange as it could possibly sound, you felt him before even seeing him, as if something about his aura was always recognizable from all that time you had spent with Kylo. Just the feeling made your body hair stand as anxiety started to fog your brain, it was truly your worst nightmare, you were pretty you weren’t ready to see him, but there was no point in running, you knew that he could find you anywhere he wanted, no matter how good you were at hiding yourself from your problems. Therefore you waited, standing still and trying to keep an emotionless face that could do nothing to help you to keep your feelings from the dark knight. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first thing you listened to were his steps, loud and confident as ever and it immediately caused you to look up, facing the thought you had tried to ignore the most. He was just as beautiful as ever, his gorgeous dark and intense eyes looking directly into yours, his hair adorning his face which seemed a bit thinner and his mouth you had kissed so many times in a line as he kept his neutral expression. Seeing him awakened a lot of feelings, the first one was a pulsing rage which had been with you ever since you woke up after Ren left your room, the second one was relief to know he was alive and well and even though you felt sad from all that happened, the most present feeling was disappointment, you didn’t exactly know why you weren’t expecting Kylo Ren to act like a monster after he had kidnapped you, but after all the nice moments and all the kindness he had shown you, seeing him as a captor once more, more so, as someone that even remotely reminded you of Kreat was just too much, too heartbreaking. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“y/n”. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all liked the chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger, I want to post the next part as soon as possible :)<br/>If you feel like it, find me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amazingdriverfics<br/>Once again, sorry for making you wait.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey. I hope you enjoyed the prologue, thank you for reading it.<br/>I'll uptade it at least twice a week.<br/>Find me on tumblr: https://amazingdriverfics.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>